The Great Account
by thew40
Summary: To be read AFTER Endings and Epilogues. Explore the history and future of Eternia! Featuring lost champions like Wun-Dar, fully detailed backstories, and find out what happened after the final battle! As told by Scrollos!
1. Section One

**THE GREAT ACCOUNT**

**By THEW40**

Author's Note: It's very important that, before you start this, you understand this is basically an account of what happens in all of my other fanfics. I wrote this to clarify story points; give mention to stories that I wanted to write but never did; and discuss the fate of the main characters beyond "Endings and Epilogues." If you plan on reading this story, make sure you understand that THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING EVER.

I'd like to dedicate this to all of you fantastic readers and reviewers. My appreciation for you all goes deeper than I came properly express. Thank you so much.

**The Great Account: The Tales of the Masters of the Universe**

**SECTION ONE: THE UNKNOWN DAYS AND THE ERA OF PRETERNIA**

My name is Scrollos. Once upon a time, I was but a simple young librarian. My chief concern was but the transportation of books and scrolls across the lands of the Eternos kingdom. But then I was led, by whisper and rumor, to a secret library. It was, as I discovered, the long lost library of Grayskull. Until the day I entered the single tower in the Evergreen Forest, it was believed destroyed ages ago during Rohanna'Rota.

Upon my entrance, I was imbued the great power of Grayskull. Perhaps the final great power. The books and scrolls here were now in my own memory. And I was given, first and foremost, the ability to gaze back through time and space; to pull back the shroud of the physical and see the thoughts of history and feel the emotions of those gone.

I became Scrollos, the great librarian. So it is now that I take an account of the secret history Eternia – and with focus on the champions of Grayskull. And, chiefly, the greatest of champions: He-Man and She-Ra. As with all things regarding Eternia, we start at the very beginning . . .

**PART ONE: THE STARSEED AND THE RISE OF THE GODS**

_**THE UNKNOWN DAYS**_

The Universe was born. The very power and might of all creation spun into existence. A great sea of chaos and order churned unrelenting, expanding the Universe infinitely to its never-ending horizon. A piece of creation itself – it would be called the Starseed – was blasted through the Universe, weaving a pattern of impossibility behind it. This impossibility would be called magic and sorcery. The Starseed came to a halt in the heart of the Universe; dropping beneath the still-forming molten orb called Eternia into the worlds core.

As the Universe expanded, the trail it blazed grew along with it, creating a matrix of magic that bound the Universe together.

Eternia cooled around the Starseed. Life came in time. Magic filled the world. Then came the day that life followed the trail of magic and found the Starseed at Eternia's heart. On that day, magic beyond reason filled the creatures that found the Starseed. They exploded into beings of incredible power. The Gods of Eternia rose from the ground and struck claim to their lands.

There was Veena, goddess of Order.

There was Serpos, god of Venom.

There was Celestia, goddess of the Cosmos.

There was Avos, god of Air.

There was Panthos, god of Feline.

There was Onara, goddess of the Trees.

There was Mer, god of the Seas.

Among them, there also came lesser beings, though powerful they were. Garnagh, first of the Dragons. Skytree, greatest of trees and living plants. Moonspinner, first of the Elves. The Spirit of Evil, who infested evil in anything it came across. And indeed, civilizations grew as the war between gods continued. Races had appeared – among them the Avions, Insectoids, Orcs, Goblins, Drawves, and many many more. They were drawn into the conflicts and as the battles grew, the definition of these wars became clearly apparent:

The power of goodness, of love, peace, understanding; light, strength, protection; forgiveness, honor, and adoration.

The power of evil, of hate, war, ignorance; darkness, weaknesses, violation; insubordination, spite, and rage.

The war that would last forever on Eternia was birthed in those young days. Good and evil had risen up with the Eternian Gods and that war itself would be their undoing. They were not true gods, of course, but mortals of such might and magic that they would become immortal. But they could die and shatter and fade.

Some recognized this and understood that they needed help. So it was that Celestia asked for such help. In the time that the Universe cooled from the embers of creation to the chaotic age of war that had overtaken and nearly destroyed Eternia, a force of strength had been forged in the heavens.

The Cosmic Enforcers, an organization of peace-keepers from various worlds, had gathered in an effort to maintain the delicate balance of good and evil. So it was they were asked to Eternia.

**PART TWO: HUMANITY, THE COSMIC ENFORCERS, AND THE FALL OF THE GODS**

_**THE UNKNOWN DAYS**_

The Cosmic Enforcers learned quickly of the Starseed and deemed it absolutely necessary that they aide the Eternia Gods. To that end, they searched the stars for a race that had had experience with good and evil. They found humanity on a planet called Earth. Creating a wormhole, they transported humans to Eternia. So it was that humanity would become the avatars of this war of good and evil. The Cosmic Enforcers took the time to understand the nature of good and evil.

It was in the determination of the Cosmic Enforcers that whichever one was superior, the universe should thus be re-structured to follow that ideal. The Starseed was the key to that, but they hoped the war on Eternia would reveal the true victor.

Humanity warred for the gods, but the gods were also in danger. One by one, they began to fall. Some died out. Others simply faded into time. Magic began to recede on Eternia, collecting in only a few places and remaining strongest there. The greatest of which was the Abyss, where it was the Starseed first fell to Eternia. The Abyss – a ring-shaped chasm that led directly to the center of Eternia. On the other side of the chasm was an island of power and magic.

The war of the gods ended with a whimper. Celestia and Avos were two of the final four to leave Eternia. They surrendered their lives to take the Tome of Malice into the darkness of space – away from the early human wizards and other fools would seek to open it upon Eternia.

The last gods were Veena. Her power had weakened over the long years. She had become the leader of the Snake Clan, who sought to maintain the balance of life and death.

There was also Serpos and his bitch-daughter, the demi-goddess Vipera. They had no clan.

**PART THREE: KING GRAYSKULL AND VEENA**

_**THE ERA OF PRETERNIA**_

So it was the Ape Clan was ordered by their leader, the mighty King Grayskull, to construct a fortress at the Abyss. King Grayskull sought to understand the nature of good and evil, for Serpos and Vipera warred with all lands and kingdoms. To that end, he hoped to unlock the ultimate power of Eternia – the great magic within Eternia's core and the celestial energy of the cosmic. He spoke at length with alchemists, mystics, magicians, wizards, and wise men. He learned how to construct the Great Eye of the Universe.

He also learned that the only true way to destroy Serpos was with a weapon that channeled both good and evil. In King Grayskull's travels, he fought a creature called Demo-Man, whom he defeated. In the aftermath of his battle with Demo-Man, he understood the evil values of deception, destruction, and darkness. Harnessing the vile power of Demo-Man into a small spear, King Grayskull rode back to his fortress.

Soon after his arrival, the goddess Veena came to them under the flag of peace. She revealed that most of the Snake Clan (who had fought with the Ape Clan often) had been transformed into Snake-Men, their very minds changed into something aggressive and evil. Serpos and Vipera battled Veena, and though she survived, she was still weak. King Grayskull used his newly learned skills to heal her and nurse her back to health. He also took in the last human members of her clan and they joined together. Eventually, members of the Eagle Clan joined them.

Veena taught Grayskull everything she could as construction on the Great Eye of the Universe began. In time, Veena and Grayskull fell in love. Grayskull felt the pure power of their love and the need to protect what was dear to him.

Unfortunately, Serpos was still on the move and had managed to destroy the Crystal Palace, shattering such fantastic magic forever. Veena and Grayskull understood that the time to face off with Serpos had come.

So it was that the Great Eye of the Universe opened and the vast energies of the cosmos gave King Grayskull such power as to put him on the level as Veena and her brethren. Filled with this great strength, King Grayskull forged a mighty weapon. Using the vile hatred that Veena sensed from Serpos and the energies siphoned from Demo-Man, King Grayskull infused his weapon with the power of evil. However, he countered this with the power of goodness that was instilled within his heart, mind, and spirit. So it was the Master Sword (sometimes called in later ages the Sword of He) was forged.

Grayskull, however, understood that the power of the Great Eye could easily corrupt. He shrugged it off and the Great Eye of the Universe was locked away, hidden behind the back wall in the throne room. He then met his queen on the top of Mount Imperium, where she revealed to her husband that she carried his child within her. King Grayskull embraced Veena and rode out with the warriors Knon and Ogac. Veena remained at Mount Imperium throughout the up-coming battle.

King Grayskull arrived at the Heaving Lands, and confronted Serpos at the edge of the Blood River. Their battle shattered the very ground beneath them and the Heaving Lands were reshaped into the Valley of Storms. As the tide turned against King Grayskull, his own spirit seemed to become part of the blade. Any and all power that was within him joined with the blade and with the cry of "I HAVE THE POWER!" – Grayskull struck Serpos. The great forces of good and evil collided in that hot moment, shattering the Master Sword, killing Grayskull, and serving as the final blow for Serpos. The power of good and evil imbued the shattered sword. Serpos himself climbed a great spire before his energy faded away and he died, leaving only a stone shell.

Knon and Ogac gathered the four remaining pieces of the Master Sword and returned to the fortress. Veena, on the top of Mount Imperium, wept for her fallen husband. Her tears became the Bitter Rose – and roses bloomed across the entire mountain. It was renamed Rose Mountain and a part of Veena's spirit (her love, mostly) was left there.

**PART FOUR: THE RISE OF CASTLE GRAYSKULL**

_**THE ERA OF PRETERNIA**_

Queen Veena quickly went to work putting her affairs in order. Understanding the time of the gods had reached its end, she made the proper arrangements to help mankind move on. After giving birth to the heir of the United Tribes, she ordered the prince (Roget) to be raised by nursemaids and trained by Ogac and Knon. She also ordered that the United Tribes go down to the Fertile Plains and make their home there, away from the chaos and war of the Evergreen Forest and Vine Jungle. Before they left, however, they placed a large skull on the fortress to both honor King Grayskull and to instill fright and fear into their enemies.

Veena also tutored an apprentice named Lindy. Lindy was to become the Sorceress of Grayskull – its protector and guardian. The fortress, now called Castle Grayskull, had become extremely powerful in the aftermath of the king's death. In addition, many of the rooms were filled with items, scrolls, and articles of magic and power. Lindy's role as Sorceress was protect it and keep the library up-to-date.

Lindy and all other Sorceresses that would follow needed to also keep to a very strict code of conduct that Veena created. Veena, still bitter and having left her love on Rose Mountain, bound Lindy to these key rules:

- That she would be forever tethered to Castle Grayskull; her power sapped with each step outside; she could only truly travel outside of Castle Grayskull in the form of an eagle or falcon

- That every twenty years, she could walk among the mortals as Grayskull faded outside of time and space to gather it energies

- That she remain a virgin while in the role of Sorceress; if she were to be with child during her time, a daughter would become the next Sorceress and a son would know a life without a mother

- That there would be a day that the Sorceress must relinquish her power

Queen Veena placed nearly all of her power into the Pool of Power, deep within the Castle walls. It would be where the Sorceresses of Grayskull would gain their own magic.

Finally, there was the Master Sword. This was the greatest power in all Castle Grayskull. Veena sought the wisdom of the Cosmic Enforcers. They sent their chief emissary Zodac to Eternia, who instructed Veena to reforged the four pieces into four separates swords, each representing different aspects of good and evil. So it was that the Sword of Power and Sword of Protection were created for the good. And also the Sword of Darkness and Sword of Deception for the evil. All four were then locked away. She also placed with these swords the very hammer that forged them, which was also filled with the power of Grayskull.

Veena then prepared for her final battle with Vipera, who still roamed the dark places of Eternia. With everything in place, Queen Veena confronted Vipera. Vipera was soon defeated. The two of them were thrown into another dimension and Veena cursed Vipera – she could not take a form back on Eternia unless it was that of a human, which Vipera hated the most.

And thus, with that battle, the end of the era of Preternia began.

**PART FIVE: WUN-DAR, THE LOST CHAMPION OF GRAYSKULL**

_**THE ERA OF PRETERNIA**_

Centuries passed on. Wars were fought over land and sea and air. Good and evil rose and fell. But then came the end of Preternia and the forbidden tale of the lost champion of Grayskull. Castle Grayskull had seen a fair share of Sorceresses – Lindy, the first. Eika, the sad. Velera, the wise. Valeria, the first mother. Mella, the daughter of Valeria. And then came Sharella, the silenced.

A creature of evil then arrived on Eternia from beyond time and space. Its name was Scare-Glow and its story will come later. The arrival of Scare-Glow created such a breach that the Cosmic Enforcers sent one of their own agents, Kar-Tor, to attend to it. The Cosmic Enforcers had since regulated themselves to balancing good and evil. Scare-Glows arrival created an imbalance in good and evil and thus, a champion of good was needed.

A champion of Grayskull.

The Sorceress Sharella summoned the king at the time – a smart, brash, arrogant young man whom many simply called the Savage King. His true name was King Tundaria, son of King Nathaniel. His passions, aside from being a great warrior, were surprisingly in the kitchen. His special recipe for bread-making continued to the modern ages.

When the Savage King came to Castle Grayskull, he was tested and passed. For his all posturing, he was also good man at heart and a man of truest justice. He was told the secret history of Castle Grayskull and shown the four swords. He chose the Sword of Power as his own and he spoke the words engraved on the blade:

"FOR THE LEGACY OF GRAYSKULL . . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

So it was that the Savage King Tundaria was given even greater strength and an appearance of a different man so as to hide his secret from the kingdom. His weapons included a harness of Coridite and the Sword of Power. He took the name Wun-Dar, an altered version of his own, and he went out to fight Scare-Glow. Needing a steed and trusted companion, Wun-Dar chose an ape and with the power of Grayskull, it became Gygor.

Wun-Dar and Gygor battled with Scare-Glow, chasing him down into the deep belly of Serpos' mummified body. There, in what was now called Snake Mountain, Scare-Glow was struck down, cursed and banished to that place. However, during this battle, Scare-Glow revealed to Wun-Dar that the Cosmic Enforcers had manipulated mankind into fighting a war that would determine the cosmos. Wun-Dar contemplated these words, considered them, and confronted Kar-Tor.

Kar-Tor did not deny these facts. Frustrated and infuriated by being manipulated, Wun-Dar was able to merge Sword of Power with the Sword of Darkness and used this to defeat Kar-Tor. He claimed Kar-Tor's harness, as it would allow him to confront the rest of the Cosmic Enforcers. Unfortunately, Zodac and his leader, Prometheus, arrived on Eternia and forced Wun-Dar and Gygor to stand down.

They demanded that Wun-Dar be stripped of his powers and his accounts stricken from the history of Eternia and Grayskull. It was also hereby forbidden to share the details of the former champion onto the next. The Cosmic Enforcers threatened war if this was overturned.

Wun-Dar released himself from his power after the Sorceress agreed. Sharella, in turn, stripped herself of the title and brought in the next Sorceress, Kamthay.

The Savage King Tundaria and his loyal companion returned to Eternos. Sharella had given him a gift, however – limited sorcery.

* * *

**Annotations:**

Part One:

- Veena was introduced in "The Power of Grayskull" (200X, MYP). This version of her combines both Veena and the Green Goddess, who was depicted in the original mini-comics.

- Serpos was introduced in Season Two of the 200X series

- The Starseed first appeared in "The Starseed"

- The idea that magic grows out from a network of bends in reality itself was introduced in "Manifest Destiny – Book Two: Alliance." (Fanfiction) It is indeed a network, created by the traveling Starseed, and it expanded as the universe expanded.

Part Two:

- The Cosmic Enforcers have played various roles throughout the MOTU canon, most notably Zodac, whose major role was ensure the balance of good and evil

- The Tome of Malice was a fanfic idea that never developed past the opening paragraphs

- Vipera first appeared in "Manifest Destiny – Book One: Distress" (Fanfiction)

- Skytree first appeared in "The Dragons Gift." (Filmation) The Spirit of Evil first appeared in "The Wizard of Stone Mountain" (Filmation) and had a major role to play in "Prophecy & Change." (Fanfiction)

- Moonspinner was the name of a wizard from an unfinished MOTU comic detailing He-Man's origin

Part Three:

- The Snake Clan and Ape Clan were both introduced in the episode "The Time Tunnel" (Filmation). King Grayskull's return takes place immediately following the events of that episode.

- Much of King Grayskull and Queen Veena's backstory is dealt with in detail in "Across All Worlds – Book Four: Eternia." (Fanfiction)

- Demo-Man was a proto-new character who had a role in Skeletor's origin (Skeletor's Bio and Hordak's Bio, Classics)

- King Grayskull was introduced in the episode of "The Power of Grayskull" (200X, MYP)

- The Great Eye of the Universe was introduced and served a large role in the MOTU movie (Motion Picture)

- The story of Rose Mountain plays a major role in the episode "The Bitter Rose" (Filmation) and "Just Another Day – Book Two: Fellowship" (Fanfiction)

Part Four:

- The Pool of Power and the process shown for becoming a Sorceress appeared in "The Origin of the Sorceress" (Filmation)

- The code of conduct for the Sorceress is dealt with in "Preludes and Beginnings – Book Two: Love" and "Preludes and Beginnings – Book Three: Conflict." (Fanfiction) It is also talked about (though not nearly as maturely) in the episode "Teela's Quest." (Filmation)

- Zodac's meeting with Veena is recounted via telepathic flashback in "Endings and Epilogues – Book One: Protection" (Fanfiction)

- The battle between Veena and Vipera is detailed in "Across All Worlds – Book Four: Eternia," "Manifest Destiny – Book One: Distress," and "Manifest Destiny – Book Two: Alliance."

Part Five:

- Wun-Dar is based on the mysterious Wonder Bread He-Man/Savage He-Man that may or may not have been an exclusive figure in the 1980s. Mattel released Wun-Dar in 2010 as a tribute to that mysterious figure. Considering his outfit and intriguing addition to the MOTU staple, he seemed to fit right into the overall fanfiction history as a fallen champion. His origin is derived from the classic mini-comics. (Wun-Dar Bios, Classics)

- Sharella is the name of the original Goddess (Wun-Dar Bio and Goddess Bio, Classics)

- Gygor was a never before produced beast for the original MOTU line. He was created as a quarterly "bonus creature" figure for the exclusive Classics line.

- Scare-Glow is a part of Skeletor sent to the past. His banishment to Snake Mountain comes to an end when he meets Keldor in "Preludes and Beginnings – Book Three: Conflict." (Fanfiction) He is first 'created' in "Endings and Epilogues – Book Four: Power." (Fanfiction) His arrival makes him a predestination paradox.


	2. Section Two

**SECTION TWO: THE FIRST AGE**

**PART SIX: LIGHT-HOPE AND DARK-HOPE**

_**THE FIRST AGE**_

This event marked the beginning of the First Age of Eternia. It was during this time that many vast civilizations warred. Some retreated into the dark corners of the world – while others were wiped out completely. A lot of the records from this time are lost in the ashes of war. Good and Evil were constantly in conflict, outliving lifespans and seeing cities rise and fall.

Among those that rose up were Light-Hope and Dark-Hope. Light-Hope and Dark-Hope were both created by the gods during the Unknown Days – however, every thousand years, they needed to bond with a human to maintain their appearance on this dimensional plane. Light-Hope found a man who was broken-hearted and bonded with him. They remained joined for a long time.

**PART SEVEN: THE CREATION OF THE LIGHT AND DARK HEMISPHERES**

_**THE FIRST AGE**_

So, in the most violent days of war, the Ancients did rise. Unlocking the vast power of Eternia's core (which had become super-charged by the Starseed), the Ancients took it upon themselves to serve as avatars for the many forces of Eternia.

There were the elementals: Ground, Wind, Water, and Fire.

The living sensations: Strength, Thought, Heart, and Population.

The ambassadors: Animals, Peoples, Ancients, and Before.

The forces of life: Phoenix, Nature, Sorcery, Unity, Good, Evil, Time, and Space.

The leaders of the Ancients: Intrepid, Forge, Master, and Procrustus.

In the hopes of ending the conflict, they separated Eternia – creating the Dark Hemisphere, where evil was to fester; and the Light Hemisphere, where good would shine. Guided by this was Light-Hope and Dark-Hope. As part of a pact, Light-Hope and Dark-Hope fled Eternia for the nearby world of Etheria, where they hoped to battle on their own. As a part of a boon with the Cosmic Enforcers, Light-Hope and Dark-Hope took with them a population of Eternians.

Unfortunately, this simply polarized the war. Some forces of good remained on the Dark Hemisphere and vice versa. If anything, this simply escalated the war of good and evil and created new targets.

**PART EIGHT: ETHERIA**

_**THE FIRST AGE**_

Light-Hope and Dark-Hope arrived on Etheria, bringing with them small pockets of Eternian Cats, Humans, and a few others. While some mingled with the native denizens of Etheria, others preferred isolation. Light-Hope rooted his magic in with the power of Whispering Woods. Dark-Hope took his place deep underneath the surface of Etheria, pooling his power for the war that would eventually occur between the two of them.

**PART NINE: THE ARRIVAL OF TECHNOLOGY AND THE SCATTERING OF THE ANCIENTS**

_**THE FIRST AGE**_

Birthed from a convergence of lightning and phantom life, a massive creature called the Energy Beast came into being. Its one singular goal: to absorb all life-force from all living things. It began its rampage, sweeping across the Fertile Plains, wiping out a swath of life along its path. All of the Ancients joined together in an effort to stop it once and for all.

The battle took them to the slopes of Mount Eternia, where the struggle reached its zenith. Finally, they managed to chain the Energy Beast, but discovered they had no way of killing it or imprisoning it. Once more, they called for the Cosmic Enforcers. The Cosmic Enforcers Zodac and Prometheus arrived on the planet and gave the Ancients technology in form of a massive tower.

The Ancient known as Nature transformed into Science and embraced the technology. Unlocking the Golden Discs of Knowledge, Science was able to trap the Energy Beast in the heart of Mount Eternia. Drained and now useless, he was done for. Science also created the Zactons, which guarded the City of the Ancients.

The Ancients, soon recognizing the vast power of technology, sealed it away in the Sands of Time. Five keys were made and only with these five keys could the technology be accessed again. The keys were given to the following:

One was given to King Elon, the Elf-King of Dellos. One was given to Thunderwing, the Dragon-King. One was given to Skytree, eldest of all trees and living things. One was given to the Sorceress, who was named Valeria. The final key was held by Master himself.

The civilizations that the Ancients helped create eventually began to wonder about the technology buried in the world. The Ancients, fearing that humanity was not yet ready for such things, decided it was time to disband and scatter throughout both time and space. One by one, they left their seats of power and scattered, leaving behind cities that would fade into myth and relics that would be lost to time. Among these relics was the Key to Castle Grayskull, which was placed on Point Dread and guarded by the Centaurs and the undying minotaur.

The time of the Ancients had ended and the Second Age soon began.

* * *

Annotations:

Part Six:

- The origin of Light-Hope was developed by my wife after she was exposed to "Princess of Power" a few years ago.

- Dark-Hope was slated to appear in an episode of She-Ra, but the episode never materialized.

Part Seven:

- The Ancients were a large part of the background of Eternia during the Filmation series. Procrustus was based on the titan god introduced in "The Magic Stealer" (Mini-comic). The other Ancients are based off a concept for the Ancients Stones from the now de-funct "Guardians of the Universe."

- The actual separation of the Light and Dark Hemisphere occurred in "Separation" (MYP)

Part Eight:

- Etheria first appeared in "The Secret of the Sword" (Filmation)

Part Nine:

- The Energy Beast first appeared in "The Energy Beast" (Filmation). The conflict between the Ancients and the Energy Beast is referenced in that episode and is seen as a major turning point in the Cosmic Enforcer subplot in "Across All World – Book Four: Eternia" (Fanfiction). The dividing of the keys was shown in that same story.

- The Elves of Dellos first appeared in "The Elfsong of Eternia" (Fanfiction)

- The scattering of the Ancients is dealt with in "Prophecy & Change" (Fanfiction)

- Point Dread and the key of Castle Grayskull were based on concepts created by the books.

- The Centaurs were dealt with in "He-Man - Year One: July" (Fanfiction)

- Many of the relics left by the Ancients ended up in the Hall of Wisdom in Castle Grayskull

- The Golden Discs of Knowledge came from the episode of the same name (Filmation)


	3. Section Three

**SECTION THREE: THE SECOND AGE**

**PART TEN: THE COUNCIL OF ELDERS AND THE STRANGER FROM THE SKY**

_**THE SECOND AGE**_

Some centuries later, after eras of war and chaos, the Council of the Wise was formed. Magicians and alchemists from across Eternia built the Hall of Wisdom and spent the first three centuries of their existence aiding those in need and helping to stabilize the war between good and evil. Their ranks included their leader, Eldor, and Kor, Ali, Sparrow, Schemendrick, Frondor, Farnsworth, Chalon, Gor, Ulong, Angus, Brunte, CeeCee, Ph'Bee, Slyn, Via, Vic, Mune, Ann, Eve, Lula, Niko, Mando, Delt, and Dubbau. After these first three centuries, the Council of the Wise began to be called the Council of the Elders. They also started to accept apprentices.

Shortly thereafter, a one-man vessel crashed onto Eternia containing one survivor – an alien named Hordak. As visitors from other dimensions weren't uncommon, the alien was accepted rather quickly. He gained the trust of the Elders and with no way home, he dedicated himself to learning Eternian alchemy, a form of magic and science. He soon became an official apprentice alongside some fifty others.

Hordak's arrival was considered an omen by many, as shortly after his crash, rumors began to persist of danger growing in the shadow of Snake Mountain. Soon enough, word had spread that an army of Snake-Men had gathered and was preparing for war with the Light Hemisphere.

Unfortunately, the timing could not have been worse. Eternos, whose population consisted of those descended from the United Clans, was ill-prepared for an attack. King Pothran, who was the heir of both Tundaria and King Grayskull, had been hunted down – and his father King Dean had retaken the throne. The Snake-Men attacked Eternos, forcing all the world to realize that they had indeed risen to the level that Serpos dreamed of during Preternia

**PART ELEVEN: THE GREAT TOWERS AND THE RISE OF HE-RO**

_**THE SECOND AGE**_

The Council of Elders and their apprentices sought to end the newly-engaged war by creating a place where both the power of Good and Evil would converge. They created the Great Towers. Using stones from a shattered tower of Castle Grayskull, they built Grayskull Tower. And by secretly taking material from the underground foundations of Snake Mountain, the Elders constructed Viper Tower. Finally, as a union of both the power of good and evil, they made Central Tower, where they hoped peace would be brokered.

Unfortunately, peace was not an option. The Snake-Men were led by King Anacondas Hiss, who quickly betrayed the Elders and sought to claim the Central Tower as his own. The Elders fortified Central Tower, disallowing King Hiss to even access it. Hiss, furious over this, sought to take his revenge by destroying as many Eternians as possible.

With evil outweighing good, there was a need for a champion of Grayskull. After searching, the Elders, the Cosmic Enforcers, and the Sorceress (now Kodac Ungl, the Longest Lived) discovered the long-lost son of King Pothran, grandson of current and aging King Dean. Gray was his name. The angry young man was brought to Castle Grayskull, where the truth of his heritage was fully revealed to him.

He was tested and passed. Careful of what had occurred with Wun-Dar, the Sorceress told him of King Grayskull's legacy and simply of Gray's destiny. Gray chose his weapon – the hammer that had forged the swords. Channeling into the energies of the Sword of Power and Sword of Protection, the hammer was rebuilt into what would be called the Staff of Power; a golden rod with a crystal within the top.

Prince Gray spoke the magic words to invoke the power of Grayskull: "BY THE MIGHT OF GRAYSKULL, MAGIC AND STRENGTH TEMPERD BY HEART . . . I STAND FOR PEACE!" With that, he was transformed into a champion good, a champion of Grayskull, a He-Ro.

Along with super-strength and agility, He-Ro also had the ability to control the four elements. Further, his armor allowed him limited invulnerability. Just like his predecessors, He-Ro was given a faithful companion to serve as his steed. He-Ro chose his pet lizard, Bone, who transformed into the mighty Battle-Beast.

As the Snake-Men marched towards the Great Towers, He-Ro confronted, battled, and defeated King Hiss himself and with the Elders, sent the Snake-Men into retreat.

**PART TWELVE: THE SNAKE-MEN WARS**

_**THE SECOND AGE**_

The war with the Snake-Men lasted five fully, bloody years. King Hiss formed alliances with the Goblins and Reptons – at one point in time, his reach extended from Snake Mountain all the way to the Sands of Fire. He-Ro gathered together a band of fighters called the Light Warriors – including the Avion Talon and the Cat, Tail. Other members included Snowball, Horn, and the Insectoid Stinger.

With He-Ro and Light Warriors having both Castle Grayskull and the Great Towers under their control, King Hiss petitioned Zodak and the Cosmic Enforcers to correct the imbalance. To that end, the Cosmic Enforcers gave Hiss and his Snake-Men technology to augment their dinosaur beasts.

In retaliation for this, the Council of Elders sought the keepers of the keys for the technology given to the Ancients in the First Age. Eldor, representing the Council, met with the Elf-King Shorn; Granamyr of the Dragons; Skytree; and the Sorceress of Grayskull. The Elves and Dragons, knowing of the old bargain made with the Cosmic Enforcers, voted against releasing the technology. However, the vote swayed against them and they were forced to surrender their keys. As a result, the Elves left Eternia and the Dragons cut off their ties with the Eternians.

During the war, a secret attacker engaged the Snake-Men. He was responsible for the death of Hiss' General Gorefoot, as well as razing an entire village that contained General Rattlor's wife and child. Hiss investigated these attacks and found Hordak responsible. When Hordak revealed his true allegiances, Hiss chose not to engage him, but swore vengeance instead.

Five and half years after the war began, He-Ro, the Light Warriors, the Elders and their Rangers, drove the Snake-Men back to the Valley of Storms. He-Ro himself battled King Hiss deep into the heart of Snake Mountain, driving him closer to ancient portal. It was there, as the two fought, that the Council of Elders chanted a very powerful and dangerous spell.

The Snake-Men, a small race of dangerous warriors, were drawn into the portal and banished into the timeless dimension of the Void. Unfortunately, in the final moments, as he was being dragged into the Void, King Hiss reached and struck He-Ro, piercing his skin and poisoning him. He-Ro delivered a final blast that completed the spell. The Snake-Men were effectively destroyed. Those few that remained found shelter with the Reptons and eventually lost their very genetic and cultural identity. Victory came with a cost – He-Ro – King Gray's – life.

**PART THIRTEEN: HORDAK, THE FALLEN ELDER**

_**THE SECOND AGE**_

Fearing it would spark another war, the Great Towers were hidden away. The Elders relocated back to the Hall of Wisdom, north of Eternos. The technology was hidden away, for fear that it would be used for evil again. King Gray the Great was laid to rest and the line of kings continued, as he had indeed had a wife by this time, and a child.

A decade after He-Ro's death, the Council of Elders faced another problem. Their fifty apprentices were being assassinated. As the Rangers investigated, the unfortunate truth came to life – they had been betrayed. Hordak revealed himself as the traitor and assassin and openly assaulted the Elders. They soon learned of his mission – to spy on Eternia and the Elders for the vile Horde Empire.

His attack was short-lived and the Elders soon gained the upper-hand against Hordak. Hordak was sourly defeated and had to be rescued by the newly-minted Horde Prime, Hordak's brother. Hordak fled Eternia in disgrace, but having learned some of its great secrets and also knowing that the Horde Empire was not yet ready to conquer this world.

* * *

Part Ten:

- The Council of Elders/Council of Wisdom were characters mentioned in mini-comics. They were seen fully for the first time in "Buzz-Saw Hordak" (Mini-comic) and later in "The Beginning" (MYP)

- Eldor was a prototype from the never-released "Power of Grayskull" line

- Ali was intended to be the bald female from "The Beginning" and, later, "The Power of Grayskull" (MYP)

- CeeCee, Ph'Bee, Slyn, Via, Vic, Mune, Ann, Eve, Lula, Niko, Mando, Delt, and Dubbau were all named after members of the Dudes and Chicks of Fanfiction from the He-Man dot org Fanfic board.

- Kor was named after the Klingon character. Schemendrick was named after the wizard from "The Last Unicorn." Farnsworth was named for the Professor from Futurama. Sparrow, Frondor, Chalon, Gor, Ulong, Angus, and Brunte are all random.

- Hordak's backstory is derived from various contradictory sources. Mini-comics claim he was a fallen Elder; the Filmation cartoon states he's the brother of Horde Prime. The origin presents a unified reconciliation of both backstories.

Parts Eleven and Twelve:

- The rise of King Hiss, the origin of He-Ro, and the subsequent Snake-Men Wars was fleshed out "The Crossroads of Destiny;" "Just Another Day – Book Three: Legacy;" "Manifest Destiny" books one and two; "The Return to Eternia – Book Four: Serpents;" "The Shroud of the Horde;" "Prelude to Hope;" "Across All Worlds – Book Four: Eternia," and "Endings and Epilogues – Book Two: Deception." (Fanfiction)

- The Great Towers first appeared and was banished in "The Ultimate Battleground" (Mini-comic). And yes, I own it. And yes, it's awesome.

- The bargain that broke the alliance with the Dragons and Elves is dealt with in "The Dragon's Gift" (Filmation) and "The Elfsong of Eternia" (Fanfiction)

- Kodac Ungl appeared in the episode "Origin of the Sorceress" (Filmation)

- The Void was created in "Snake Pit" (MYP)  
- The Snake-Men's banishment was depicted in "The Snake-Men!" (Mini-comic)

- Much of He-Ro's backstory came from a website that, unfortunately, I don't remember.

- Battle-Beast becomes Battle-Bones

Part Thirteen:

- Hordak's betrayal is discussed in "Preludes and Beginnings – Book Two: Love." (Fanfiction)

- The Hall of Wisdom is the same from "The Beginning" (MYP) and eventually becomes the School of Wisdom ("The Wizard of Stone Mountain" Filmation).


	4. Section Four

**SECTION FOUR: THE THIRD AGE**

**PART FOURTEEN: LEGENDS AND MORGOTH, TEELANA AND THE SECOND HORDE INCURSION**

**THE THIRD AGE**

Shortly after the assassination of the Apprentices, the Third Age was declared to have begun. Over the next thousand years, the Elders guided with wisdom and power. Eternos continued to slowly grow, undergoing various monarchs over the next ten centuries. The royal line remained intact.

Legends persist of champions of Grayskull that even I can not readily identify. One was called Vikor, a possible champion who journeyed to the north and warred with giants. Another was Oo-Lar, who battled in the Desert against a sadistic dentist named Mol-Lar. Why these two are so hard for me to view or why they were vanished from history is beyond my current knowledge. Regardless, it is important to note their possibly existence.

In the year 928 of the Third Age – a banished giant wizard became free and summoned the Horde to Eternia. A scout force launched an attack of the Borderlands and claimed many different villages, including Noelle. Luckily, schisms between the Horde scouts and Morgoth prevented a full invasion. A young prisoner, a woman named Teelana, had lost her family in the invasion. Hoping to put a stop to the incursion, she managed to escape and journeyed to Castle Grayskull. It was there she met the current Sorceress, Kodac Ungl. She was given the option of have the power to stop Morgoth and the Horde – but only if she were to become the next Sorceress. She was persuaded to do so and returned to Noelle in full force, banishing Morgoth and wiping out the scout forces. When she returned to Castle Grayskull, Kodac Ungl was gone and Teelana became the Sorceress of Grayskull.

Meanwhile, the bulk of the army was defeated by King David and Prince Miro. The Elders, having no other choice, at long last released the technology given to Eternia by the Ancients. They allowed Eternos and some of the other kingdoms to hold onto it and advance their own industry.

**PART FIFTEEN: PRINCE KELDOR**

**THE THIRD AGE**

Prince Miro soon became King Miro and married a commoner by the name Lara. Queen Lara soon became pregnant with their first child, Prince Randor. Two more children followed – Princess Johanna and Prince Stephen. While pregnant with their forth child, Queen Lara fell in the garden. As she died, Prince Keldor was born. Unfortunately, Keldor was born with a weak heart, which made him weak and physically incapable of the feats his older brothers. Further, King Miro secretly blamed Keldor for Lara's death and became resentful of him.

Keldor made up for the physical activities by studying sorcery - and the legends of the dark wizards of old. Keldor sought the legendary Castle Grayskull, in the hopes of using its power to prove to his overbearing family members his worth. To cause Castle Grayskull to return, Keldor gave the human leader of a band of Orcs named Monteeg a powerful horn - which would allow for an attack against Eternos. With Eternos under attack, Castle Grayskull would surely return. And return it did. Keldor reached it as Monteeg's Orcs battled at Eternos. During his raid, Keldor stole a blade from the Hall of Secrets - the Sword of Darkness. Keldor took it, but was captured by a Lieutenant Duncan after the Sorceress of Grayskull alerted him to the situation. Duncan took Keldor to Eternos, and revealed his place in Monteeg's failed attack to the royal family.

Under the advisement of the Council of Elders, Keldor was to be banished and his name to be stripped in secret - and a false report as to his fate to be released. But that evening, Keldor broke free and abandoned all of Eternos, divorcing himself from all of them forever on his own. Eventually, Keldor met up with Monteeg and agreed to join with his band of Orcs that were heading east from Eternos. Miro, broken-hearted because of his son's reckless abandon, left the throne to Randor and went missing during a secret confrontation with the evil Enchantress.

**PART SIXTEEN: THE COURTSHIP OF QUEEN MARLENA AND THE RISE OF THE HORDE**

**THE THIRD AGE**

Two years after Keldor's betrayal, an Earth woman named Marlena Glenn accidentally entered a wormhole that linked the Eternian star system with her own. She crashed onto Eternia and was soon rescued by King Randor and newly promoted Commander Duncan. After discovering that her ship was irreparable, she became a royal guest of the king and the two swiftly fell in love. They married and she announced as queen.

Meanwhile, Duncan had been sent to the Sorceress of Grayskull to ensure that Marlena was no Horde spy or other invader. It was during this encounter that the Sorceress Teelana and Duncan revealed their true feeling for each other. The Sorceress also told Duncan that she would be released from the magical binds of Grayskull for one year and she would want to spend that year with him. After Grayskull vanished, the Sorceress became a mortal again for one year – and she and Duncan were able to express their love freely and openly. She even altered her appearance so that King Randor and the others would not recognize her. It was only a matter of time, however, before Teelana became pregnant.

As Eternos relished in the feelings of love and joy, Keldor was faced with a challenge by one of the Orcs. He dueled with this Orc and killed him – just as his heart gave out. Monteeg used a spell to give Keldor the Orc's heart. This saved Keldor's life, but also turned his skin blue. Keldor, to seal this all around transformation from his old self into his new life, burned then ate his own heart.

Not long after this, Hordak returned to Eternia, having been alerted to the wormhole in the system. He sought a contact and advisor and asked both Monteeg and Keldor to join him. When Monteeg refused, he was transformed into a feeble creature and returned to Eternia. Keldor allowed himself to become an apprentice to Hordak and led the Horde to Snake Mountain.

**PART SEVENTEEN: THE HORDE WAR**

**THE THIRD AGE**

The Horde began in earnest when the Horde massacred the small kingdom of South Eternos, a kingdom that Keldor was to be given had he remained with the family. Along with all of the men in the village, the Horde also destroyed an Eternian attack squadron, succeeding in taking Captain Dekker's eye.

The Horde war soon began a back and forth, with major engagements in the Mystic Mountains. Avion was forced into isolation; Insectia managed to fight off the enemy. The longest engagement was in the area known as Kreyf, where Commander Duncan and Captain Dekker led troops in a months-long battle against the Horde. It wasn't until King Randor himself entered the fray that Eternos claimed a clear victory in the key battle.

In the meantime, Keldor was confronted by Scare-Glow in the depths of Snake Mountain. He was given his Havoc Staff, a weapon that help strengthen his skills as an uber-mage.

Shortly after the birth of Duncan and Teelana's daughter, Teela, Queen Marlena announced her own pregnancy to the kingdom. Queen Marlena was in fact pregnant with twins. Unfortunately, this joy was tainted by the sting of Teelana's return to Castle Grayskull. This forced Duncan into lying about Teelana's fate and becoming a single father.

By this point, King Randor rallied the Cats, Bears, Avions, and Insectoids to his aide. Eternos began a new campaign in the Evergreen Forest. It was during this siege on Horde fortresses that Keldor encountered the deposed chief of the Man-Beasts, the Beast-Man. Keldor took him on as a thug.

Hordak eventually launched an attack on the Hall of Wisdom. During the course of battle, King Randor learned the Keldor was in fact Hordak's apprentice. While Hordak and his allies were unable to kill the Council of Elders, they managed to take King Randor prisoner. Randor confronted his brother, who soon poisoned him. King Randor would have died had Zoar – the Sorceress's avatar form – not rescued him from certain death and taken him back to Castle Grayskull.

As King Randor recovered in Castle Grayskull, a Horde contingent rode to Darksmoke Mountain, home of Granamyr and the Dragons. After challenging Granamyr, the Dragons were unleashed against Horde. They destroyed the contingent, then moved on and swept the Horde out of the Mystic Mountains. With this victory, the returned King Randor ordered that the Horde be weeded out of the Evergreen Forest and Desert.

Several defeats led Hordak to withdraw his forces back to Snake Mountain. Bases were abandoned and a false peace fell upon Eternia. During this tense peace, Hordak sought out the Oracle of Truth. The Oracle informed Hordak that the twins Queen Marlena carried had a special destiny. Hordak decided to march all of their forces on Eternos.

Unfortunately, the Horde was no longer seen as a threat to the other major powers of Eternia and they left Eternos to handle the attack on its own. King Randor, Queen Johanna, King Stephan, and their allies gathered as much military as possible and braved the battle. It was vicious battle that took Keldor and Hordak into the heart of Eternos itself. As the battle drew to a close and the Royal Solders pushed against the Horde Troopers, the Council of Elders came to deal with Hordak at last. Hordak, however, was ready for them and used a spell that relied on the connection they had with each other to destroy them. King Randor stepped in and turned the spell against Hordak, leading to his defeat. Keldor and Hordak managed to escape and Hordak ordered a full retreat back to Snake Mountain.

However, the words of the Oracle remained with Hordak. He and Keldor snuck into the Palace to capture the newly-born Adam and Adora. Marlena and Duncan fought the pair off, but Hordak managed to escape with Adora. Adam was safe and Keldor was rushed into custody. Zoar, the Sorceress, appeared then and took Duncan to Snake Mountain. The Horde managed to evacuate Eternia with Adora.

Keldor, meanwhile, escaped Eternos and rejoined Beast-Man and his own apprentice, a young witch named Lynn.

The Council of Elders, knowing of Adam's destiny, convinced the royal family to allow them to erase the memory of Adora's existence from everyone's mind. With that memory suppressed, Adam would be able to grow up without the shadow of his twin sisters kidnapping looming over him. Among those whose memory remained intact was Randor, Marlena, Johanna, Stephen, Duncan, and Keldor.

**PART EIGHTEEN: THE COUNCIL OF EVIL**

**THE THIRD AGE**

Months later, Keldor assembled a Council of Evil. It consisted of engineer and terrorist Kronis; blind swordsman Eathos; warlord King Galdor; Mer-Warrior Mer-Man; Bakull, beast of the seas; Anghast, master of the realm of Evil; General Tartaran of the Goblins; Batros of the Bats and former Horde ally; and the still deformed Monteeg. Rounding this out were Lynn, now going to by Evil-Lynn, and Beast-Man.

They assaulted the Hall of Wisdom, but were confronted by the forces of Eternos. The Council of Elders banished Anghast and Bakull. Galdor, Tartaran, and Batros fled once the battle took a turn. Keldor, not wanting to be so easily defeated, used the power of the Sword of Darkness and the Havoc Staff together to attack the Elders. The Elders deflected the attack and it struck Keldor, searing away his face, causing it to melt. The remaining members of the Council of Evil retreated back to Snake Mountain.

Once there, Keldor began to die again. Scare-Glow emerged and used his power to save him. Keldor was transformed into the skull-headed Skeletor. Skeletor devoted himself to becoming more powerful and thus went into seclusion.

Shortly after these events, the Council of Elders left the Hall of Wisdom, decreeing that it become a school. They journeyed to Castle Grayskull, where all but Eldor became a part of its power. Eldor was given the task of safe-guarding the Book of Living Spells. This marked the end of the Third Age.

* * *

Part Fourteen:

- Vikor and Oo-Lar have been mentioned recently as "other He-Man" from the past. Considering their nature, I felt it would have been best to keep their adventures "vague" for now. Mo-Lar was featured in Robot Chicken and was recently released as an exclusive figure. (Classics)

- Teelana becoming the Sorceress was featured in "The Origin of the Sorceress" (Filmation)

Parts Fifteen – Eighteen:

- This is basically a summary of the events of "Preludes and Beginnings"

- Queen Lara was named after Superman's Mom. The reasoning behind this was as a nod to the classic DC He-Man comics

- You'll also note that Rohad and Monteeg don't exactly appear as they did in Filmation's canon. That's simply because for the longest time, I was going simply by text descriptions of the episodes they appeared in. When I discovered they were completely different from how I pictured them, I made an effort to fix things. With Rohad, it was simply mentioning that he had a third eye. With Monteeg, he was transformed into a pitiful creature by Hordak (ala Count Marzo in the MYP canon).

- Kronis in the pre-carnate Trap-Jaw (MYP). Galdor is the name of one of the villains from the really, really old-school mini-comics. Eathos (the name for Tri-Klops) comes mainly from cjclifford, who actually adapted it from Divia's "Ethan." Bakull and Anghast are both from Filmation.


	5. Section Five

**SECTION FIVE: THE FOURTH AGE – THE CHAMPIONS OF GRAYSKULL**

**PART NINETEEN: THE SEASON OF STORMS AND THE SHORT PEACE**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Over the course of the next 16 years, Eternos and Eternia knew a brief peace. Prince Adam grew up alongside Teela, eventually taking in a talking tiger that was fearful of everything. They named him Cringer. During the tumultuous Season of Storms, a dimensional portal opened and an alien wizard by the name of Orko crash-landed on Eternia. He immediately rescued Prince Adam from the Tar Swamps and soon became the Court Jester.

During this time, the immortal Count Marzo arrived on Eternia and began to advantage of the population. In addition to transforming the injured intelligence officer Michael into the Heroic Warrior Mekaneck, Marzo also stole Mekaneck's son Phillip. He placed Phillip in stasis for a later date and proceeded to try and swindle the good people of Eternos. This included using orb that once bewitched young Prince Adam. This led to Count Marzo's banishment from the kingdom.

Meanwhile, a wizard by the name of Zanthos had been given the Golden Discs of Knowledge. After glimpsing them briefly, Zanthos saw a small portion of the Cosmic Enforcers plan to use Eternia as a testing ground. Seeing Skeletor as a major power-player, Zanthos hoped that Skeletor would uncover the truth on his own and put an end to it. Unfortunately, Skeletor barely used the Golden Discs and continued to focus on the conquest of Eternia.

**PART TWENTY: THE RISE OF HE-MAN**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

After several weeks of raids along the Borderlands, Prince Adam was assigned a personal bodyguard in the form of Teela. Their friendship severely strained due to her being at the City of Wisdom and the exercises she had to put him through, Adam and Teela struggled to get along. Meanwhile, Skeletor was plotting in the shadows of Snake Mountain.

Shortly after the first of the year, Skeletor attacked Eternos. His Council of Evil had been reformed into the Evil Warriors, consisting of Beast-Man, Evil-Lynn, and Mer-Man – along with twisted versions of Eathos (now Tri-Klops) and Kronis (now Trap-Jaw). Man-At-Arms, now Duncan, ordered Adam and Cringer to Castle Grayskull as he and the other engaged the enemy at Eternos. All but Teela, Orko, and Mekaneck were taken captive.

At Castle Grayskull, Adam was tested and found to be worthy of the power of Grayskull. By raising the Sword of Power above his head and shouting "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . . I HAVE THE POWER!" Adam was transformed into the mighty warrior He-Man; his faithful companion became Battle-Cat, all of his fears erased.

They confronted Skeletor shortly after this transformation. Teela, Orko and Mekaneck freed the others; He-Man was able to defeat Skeletor and defended Castle Grayskull.

Adam embraced his destiny as a champion of Grayskull and wanted to learn more fighting techniques. He was quickly discouraged by Man-At-Arms, as it would hint at his dual identity. Adam thus became to act lazy and uninterested to throw off any indications that he might be He-Man. During this time, a villainous Spider by the name of Webstor sought to make a name for himself for Skeletor and captured both Teela and Adam and took them back to Snake Mountain. The Heroic Warriors soon arrived and though Adam wanted to join them in the battle, he was forced to act afraid and ran off to become He-Man. They all managed to escape.

The Repton Kobra Kahn and the inventor Spikor soon joined Skeletor's brood, helping in the creation of the Magic Stealer. He-Man found it difficult to battle this machine, but with the help of the android Roboto, they overcame Skeletor's forced yet again.

After a month of recruiting new warriors, Skeletor brought Clawful, Stinkor, and Jitsu into his fold. Skeletor was then able to alienate He-Man from the rest of his allies (who now counted Man-E-Faces among their number) and let loose all of his strength against him. He-Man was utterly defeated, forcing him to even question his future as the champion of Grayskull. Man-At-Arms advised that Adam secretly take up fight training. Luckily, Orko was able to help with this as he had accidentally learned He-Man's true identity.

Skeletor's next phase began shortly thereafter. He convinced Lord Fisto, a distant relation of the royal family, to cede his vast land from North Eternos. Fisto agreed and took in Ram-Man as his strongman. Gifted with a powerful fist and with Ram-Man's own special abilities, this proved to be a true threat to the kingdom. After He-Man defeated Ram-Man and showed Fisto the error of their ways, the entire group was able to overcome Skeletor's Evil Warrior. He-Man then made his appearance known to all of Eternia and formed the band of champions that he called the Heroic Warriors. The next month, this band was joined by Sy-Klone, a master of winds.

Zodac returned to Eternia at this point, having sensed an imbalance. He joined with Skeletor and aided them in locating the Key to Castle Grayskull upon Point Dread. Skeletor led his band to Point Dread as Zanthos notified the Heroic Warriors that Skeletor may have abused the Golden Discs at last. The two groups battled at Point Dread, with He-Man merging the Key with the Sword of Power. He then disbanded the Clan of Centaurs that once protected Point Dread. Zodac, with everything balanced now, punished Zanthos and sent him into the Phantom Zone. He also punished Zanthos' partner, Zahl, transforming him into the Faceless One.

Later that same summer, Teela and Queen Marlena took part in a coming of age ceremony that was briefly disrupted by Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw. Teela defended Queen Marlena and helped defeat the pair. A few short weeks later, Skeletor helped Lizard terrorists group Thundertails capture the Nurrune, an artifact of great power. He-Man battled Whiplash, but during the engagement, the current captain of the Royal Soldiers was severely injured. Whiplash escaped, but Teela's initiative and tactics of both this and the previous experience prompted King Randor to promote her to Captain.

Skeletor used the Nurrune to create evil duplicates to battle He-Man defeated them all and destroyed the Nurrune. Skeletor was able to escape with an incomplete duplicate of He-Man. He ordered Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Spikor to rebuild this duplicate into the exact thing. Using parts of Skeletor's own genetic code; blood from He-Man provided by the bounty hunters Two-Bad (who also provided an object called the Unity Stone); and cybernetics, they created Faker.

Faker infiltrated Eternos, leading to the banishment of the Heroic Warriors to another dimension and the capture King Randor, Queen Marlena, Teela, and Man-At-Arms. He-Man and Faker battled, eventually ending in Faker's defeat by falling into the Abyss. He-Man faced off with the Evil Warriors once more and was victorious. As they rebounded, Orko freed the Heroic Warriors from their dimensional prisoner and the two bands battled. He-Man then confronted Skeletor, who used the Unity Stone to merge both the Sword of Darkness with the Sword of Power. He-Man overcame this by calling upon the power of Grayskull. He then was able to deactivate the Sword of Darkness. Skeletor and his cronies were able to escape yet again, but it was still simply the start of their hostilities.

**PART TWENTY-ONE: THE GRAYSKULL WARS**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Over the next two years, Skeletor and other evil creatures rose to challenge He-Man and Eternos. After failures with the Diamond Ray of Disappearance and the Shaping Staff, Skeletor and He-Man took their battle into the deep past, involving them with a dispute between the Ape Clan and Snake Clan. They returned to the present before King Grayskull and Veena were alerted to their presence. Later, Skeletor had arranged He-Man to be teleported onto a far-off planet and rendered amnesic. On that planet, He-Man helped its only remaining survivor Gleedal, defeat the scourge of Plundor. Zodac aided in returning He-Man to Eternia and restoring his memory.

Once, Skeletor and his Goblin ally General Tartaran launched an attack against Eternos when a visiting alien had arrived for the first time. The alien – named Ohm – was so stunned by the violence that he forced He-Man and Skeletor to battle each other over the fate of the world. He-Man won out, due to Skeletor's obsession and vileness getting the better of him. He-Man saved Skeletor from his own trappings and Ohm sent the Goblins and Skeletor's forces back to where they belonged.

Skeletor was not the only threat to Eternia, however. Even though Skeletor continued to launch plans upon plans against the forces of good – He-Man had to face down foes such as Game Master, Toy Maker, Negator, Evilseed, Jarvan, Darkdream, Kothos, the Space Pirates, the Spirit of Evil, and the cunningly sleazy Count Marzo. Notably, Count Marzo was confronted by Sy-Klone and Mekaneck, leading to Phillip's rescue.

King Miro, long missing and kidnapped by the evil Enchantress, returned to Eternia. He had chosen to allow King Randor to continue to serve as king of Eternos while Miro himself retired and joined the regular public.

Even with these other enemies, He-Man battled Skeletor the most often. One adventure led to Zanthos being helped by He-Man to find redemption. He-Man was able to recover the lost Golden Discs of Knowledge and he gave them to Zanthos and Zodak. Zodak made Zanthos into a Cosmic Enforcer.

Zodac later pitted He-Man and Skeletor against each other to find the Starseed. He-Man beat Skeletor to it and while he was tempted to use its power, he handed it off to Zodac.

Other events with Skeletor involved the opening of relations with the Dragons, via their master, Granamyr.

One adventure not involving Skeletor was He-Man's rematch with Faker. Faker had found his way into the Elf realm of Dellos after his last defeat. There, he tapped into the Elves energies. He-Man took Faker down and then helped the Elves in their return to Eternia. As their realm collapsed, Faker saved He-Man, but was caught in the energy backlash.

There was also the mysterious power of the young girl named the Starchild. Starchild was an eight year old girl with intense telepathic and telekinetic powers, who struggle to control them. After resolving a parental dispute with the Cave and Tree peoples, she settled with both kingdoms and lived there, learning to steadily control her powers.

During this time, Orko was able to be reunited with his Uncle Montok, his nephew Yonkers, and his lady love, Dree-Ell. Teela also searched for her own family, only to come up empty. She did, however, help the Sorceress defend Castle Grayskull by posing as the Sorceress.

Queen Marlena had a bit of a blast from the past when other astronauts ended up on Eternia. Skeletor hoped to manipulate them into helping him conquer Eternia, but He-Man helped stop Skeletor and even saved the Earth from an in-coming asteroid.

Not long afterwards, two years and four months after embracing his destiny, He-Man was duped into believing he had killed someone. He-Man sought to give up his mantle as Champion of Grayskull and did, only to discover that it was all a scheme concocted by Skeletor. Prince Adam then reclaimed the Sword of Power and vanquished Skeletor once more. The event not only renewed He-Man's conviction, but also served to bring both he and Teela closer together. Prince Adam had also grown closer to Teela, his feelings for her continuing to grow into more than simple friendship.

On a day when nothing happened, Teela found herself perhaps having feelings for Adam as well as He-Man, leading to some confusion on her part.

**PART TWENTY-TWO: SHE-RA AND THE SWORD OF PROTECTION**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

When the time came, Light-Hope of Etheria reached out and made contact with the power of Grayskull. The Sword of Protection awoke and opened a portal to Etheria. The Sorceress charged Adam and Cringer a mission – to find the one who would wield the Sword of Protection.

While Eternia was Horde free, Etheria had fallen under Horde control. The magical kingdom of Brightmoon was conquered by the Horde, forcing the few warriors left to flee into the Whispering Woods. The Whispering Woods were tied heavily into the magic of Brightmoon and Light-Hope and prevented any evil from entering into the woods. It was here Adam began his quest, teaming up with the archer Bow and the deposed princess of Brightmoon, Glimmer. Their resistance movement, called the Great Rebellion, aided in the defense of a village from the Horde Elite, a band of warriors lead by Force Captain Adora.

He-Man just figured out that the Sword of Protection was meant to go to Adora when he was defeated by the Horde Elite and taken to a prison on Beast Island. The Great Rebellion broke He-Man free, but not before He-Man was able to convince Adora to see just how truly evil the Horde was. Adora returned to the Horde's base, the Fright Zone, and demanded answers from Hordak. Hordak's chief witch, Shadow Weaver, erased and twisted these events in Adora's mind, as they had for years. Adora was back under Horde control.

He-Man, not willing to let this go, broke into the Fright Zone and was captured again – this time by Adora herself. He-Man was used to power a weapon that would destroy the Whispering Woods. Adora, however, was drawn to the Swords of Power and Protection. When she reached them, the Sorceress contacted her, broke Shadow Weaver's spell, and Adora understood her true destiny.

She was meant to become She-Ra, a champion of Grayskull.

As She-Ra, Adora rescued her brother. He-Man destroyed the machine and She-Ra transformed her faithful horse Spirit into the majestic Pegacorn, Swift-Wind. She-Ra/Adora soon joined the Great Rebellion. After freeing Queen Angella of Brightmoon, She-Ra, He-Man, and their companions went to Eternia. Hordak followed them in the hopes of destroying She-Ra and reclaiming Adora.

Adora, Princess of Eternos, was returned to the royal family. However, their reunion was short-lived. Hordak and Skeletor forged an alliance and kidnapped Adora – again. Skeletor, though, knew of Adora's heritage and betrayed Hordak, sending him back to the Fright Zone on Etheria. He ordered Adora to be taken prisoner in the hopes of ransoming her off. Adora managed to escape, reclaim the Sword of Protection and defeated Skeletor just as the Heroic Warriors came to rescue her.

Adora made it clear to her parents that she needed to return to Etheria to atone for the crimes she committed during her time as Force Captain. Though it broke their hearts, her parents allowed. He-Man and Battle-Cat joined her on Etheria. Together with Queen Angella and the rest of the Great Rebellion, they managed to reclaim Castle Brightmoon and took control of the Brightmoon Kingdom, thus landing a hefty blow to Hordak and his forces.

Shortly thereafter, after He-Man and Battle-Cat returned to Eternia, Hordak regrouped his forces and launched yet another attack. While Glimmer and Angella held the magic of the kingdom together to hold off the attack, She-Ra needed to find Light-Hope and the Crystal Castle. She challenged Troll King Ahgo and soon discovered it atop Skydancer Mountain. With the power of Light-Hope combined with that of Brightmoon's Queen and Princess – along with the kind by clutzy witch Madame Razz – they were able to repel the Horde attack once and for all.

**PART TWENTY-THREE: THE SNAKE-MEN/HORDE WAR**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Now that there was a second champion of Grayskull and the Horde showed some interest in Eternia again, Skeletor sought to release the long-banished Snake-Men in order to even the odds. So it was that Skeletor broke the seal on the Void, releasing King Hiss. Once King Hiss was freed, Hiss and Skeletor managed to capture He-Man and used to him to release King Hiss' generals, Tung Lashor and Rattlor. Luckily, the Heroic Warriors were able to intervene and He-Man used the power of Grayskull to seal the Void forever.

Shortly thereafter, Hordak returned to Eternia, igniting an arms race between the Horde on Etheria and the forces of Snake Mountain. King Hiss and Skeletor proceeded to restore the Great Towers, which grew the attention of all parties, including the Heroic Warriors, Evil Warriors, the Snake-Men, the Great Rebellion and the Horde. As Hordak and Hiss battled each other, He-Man and Skeletor fought over the power of the Elders within Central Tower. With the battle in a fever pitch, Orko returned to Eternia from his homeworld of Trolla – along with two warriors who sought He-Man's help and to offer their own assistance. The trio was able to help turn the tide against the forces of evil.

In Central Tower, Teela arrived to deliver a message to He-Man – that it was his destiny to also have the power of the Elders and the power of the Great Towers. Unfortunately, Teela was struck down and fell into a coma. He-Man and Skeletor battled each other, eventually involving King Hiss and Hordak. He-Man finally claimed the power of the Elders and banished the trio from Central Tower. King Hiss retreated to Viper Tower, where he was able to revive other of his Snake-Men.

Shortly thereafter, a state of war broke out between the Snake-Men and Horde. King Hiss was able to summon up his former army of Snake-Men. He then went about taking control of Snake Mountain and cast Skeletor and the Evil Warriors. The two armies of evil claimed many power points on Eternia and Etheria. The Snake-Men took control of Eternos, with the warrior Snake-Face turning the king and queen into statues. They also managed to conquer Brightmoon, though the coup was fairly bloodless.

Hordak took control of the Golden Isles and proceeded to march armies against the Snake-Men. With He-Man and the Heroic Warriors taking up residence in the Great Towers, they were at a loss as to what to do next.

Hiss launched a devastating attack on the Fright Zone, forcing Hordak to meet with Skeletor to find a workable solution. Skeletor presented him with a simple plan – to go to Castle Grayskull, summon the power of the Elders, and use that power to re-banish the Snake-Men. In exchange, Hordak was to give Skeletor the means to build an army of robotic warriors.

He-Man, She-Ra, and the Sorceress reluctantly agreed with this plan.

Meanwhile, Teela woke from near-death after a series of mental and spiritual tests, and - fully healed - rejoined her friends and family. The only thing she could remember about her dream was that there was a great destiny before her.

As He-Man launched an attack on Eternos in an effort to reclaim it, She-Ra did the same with Brightmoon with a few newer members of the Heroic Warriors. Hordak confronted King Hiss and the two did battle. In the end, all Snake Men except for King Hiss' elite were banished back to the void. Hordak, severally injured, retreated to the damaged Fright Zone for recovery.

**PART TWENTY-FOUR: SKELETOR'S VICTORY AND THE DARK COULD**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Just as it seemed that everything is going well at Eternos, though, He-Man and his allies were shocked as a portals opened, unleashing Tri-Klops and a new robotic army in the service of Skeletor. Skeletor has found a device called the Cosmic Key and has used it to take Castle Grayskull and Eternos, forcing He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela into hiding as their allies were captured.

Skeletor, who had been observing the Horde/Snake Men War carefully, had taken Castle Grayskull, well aware that in twenty-four hours, he would be able to stand at the throne as the Great Eye opened. He had manipulating Hordak into his actions, as the power of the Elders released the Great Eye. With the Sorceress as his prisoner, Skeletor dominated Eternos, Grayskull, and Snake Mountain.

He-Man ordered Orko to alert Avion and Insectia to the situation and then report to the Great Towers to summon She-Ra and the Great Rebellion. Orko fulfilled this mission by shrinking the Snake-Men and by joining a magic portal with Madame Razz.

He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela were reunited and managed to rescue the creator of the Cosmic Key, an inventor by the name of Gwildor. They infiltrated Castle Grayskull, but were forced to retreat into a portal that took them to Earth. Upon crashing to Earth, their own Cosmic Key was lost. The Cosmic Key fell into the hands of two young adults by the names of Kevin and Julie. Their discovery of the Cosmic Key led to a mercenary unit of Skeletor's arriving to Earth. Consisting of Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man, new recruits Blade, Karg, and Saurod attended as well. They engaged He-Man and after a chase about the city, a confrontation exploded when Skeletor arrived on Earth himself. Injuring Julie and destroying the Cosmic Key, he allowed for the remaining Eternians to live if He-Man surrendered himself. With no choice, He-Man returned with Skeletor to Eternia. However, Kevin and Gwildor were able to rebuild the Cosmic Key and returned to Eternia just as Skeletor gained the power of the Great Eye. With a renegade detective Lubic, they battle the forces of Evil.

He-Man and Skeletor fought once more just as the enemy was being driven from Eternos. He-Man shattered Skeletor's Havoc Staff and took away the power of the Great Eye. Skeletor was then cast down into the pits of Grayskull, leading to a decisive victory. Kevin and Julie were sent back to Earth just in time to prevent a person tragedy of their own.

However, all was not well on Eternia. A being from the edge of the universe emerged from its chains to claim the power of the Great Eye. Sensing the power of Grayskull now up for grabs, the Dark Cloud made for Eternia. As it entered the solar system, it confronted Horde Prime and nearly destroyed his vessel.

On Eternia, Granamyr joined forces with Randor and the other kingdoms of Eternia in the hope of defending Castle Grayskull from the in-coming threat. A massive army assembled at Grayskull, along with a temporary alliance with Skeletor, Hordak and King Hiss.

Meanwhile, Adam and Teela went on a search for the Sword of the Ancients, the only hope of defeating the Dark Cloud. Along the way, Teela revealed her feeling for Prince Adam and the two kissed. A few hours later, they were confronted by the Ancients and received their blade.

At Grayskull, the massive assembled army was defeated, leaving only a small number to defend Grayskull. With time running out, a large, last ditch battle was fought within the heart of Grayskull. Yet, just as the power was to transfer to the Dark Cloud, the Sorceress stood in his way and received the power that was rightfully hers.

Adam (who snuck away to become He-Man) and Teela returned then. Teela struck the heart of the Dark Cloud with the Sword of the Ancients, allowing for He-Man, She-Ra, Zodak, and the others to finish the job.

The kingdoms were once more restored and the temporary alliances ended. Teela confessed to He-Man that she had made a mistake with Adam, and really loved He-Man. He-Man rebuked her feelings, knowing he couldn't risk having someone that close to him - but really knowing that it was Adam inside of him that was hurt by this.

**PART TWENTY-FIVE: THE GREAT REBELLION**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

The Great Rebellion soon began to grow momentum against Hordak and the Horde. Villages such as Devlin, Greenthatch Village, and Northland – as well as kingdoms such as Blue Mountain and Mystacore were able to resist the Horde thanks to the efforts of the Great Rebellion. Adora's defection helped others release the darkness of the Horde – General Sunder, Force Commander Loni, and Shakra to name a few.

The Great Rebellion achieved a swelling in their ranks. Queens and Princesses aligned themselves with the side of goodness. Queen Castaspella of Mystacore; Queen Frosta of Castle Chill; Princess Mermista of the Sunken City – they became valuable assets of the Great Rebellion. Together with members such as Flutterina, Netossa, Sorrowful the Dragon, Perfuma, Spinnerella, and Peek-A-Blue, the Great Rebellion had more than a fighting chance against the Horde.

Evenually King Miro journeyed to Etheria and decided to remain on that planet to explore it and learn of its peoples.

In time, Adora met a pirate by the name of SeaHawk – a man with a good heart, even if he didn't know it. While SeaHawk showed an interest in She-Ra, Adora felt slighted. She eventually teamed up with SeaHawk again and the pair hit it off rather well – this time as Adora and SeaHawk.

Just with He-Man and Skeletor, She-Ra faced Hordak many times. Once, she even needed He-Man to help her save a city. Another, the crystal in the Sword of Protection was damaged and Adora needed to face down many feats and trials to repair it.

He-Man and She-Ra joined forces when Skeletor sought the long-lost weapon of his ancestors, the Jewel of Amara. Capable to forcing someone to see their worst fears, the recovery of this weapon sparked a major conflict, but was eventually thought to be destroyed by He-Man. Unknown to all, the Jewel of Amara was still in Skeletor's possession to be used for another day.

Shortly before their first birthday party together, She-Ra and He-Man were alerted to a major threat. Orko had managed to accidentally end up on Earth and brought to children by the names of Alicia and Miguel to Eternia. They began to teach Eternians of Christmas, a holiday that Queen Marlena was more than familiar with and embraced. As both Eternia and Etheria were excited by this happy holiday, Horde Prime felt it would be a threat to his evil plans. He ordered Hordak and Skeletor (cohered into working for Prime) into stomping out the spirit of Christmas and capturing the kids. Skeletor managed to wrangle the kids from Hordak and soon began to find himself becoming their protector. He nearly gave up his own life to save the children from Horde Prime. Horde Prime was dealt a blow from Skeletor and He-Man and She-Ra launch the enemy into space. Skeletor and Hordak retreated to their respective homes and Man-At-Arms was able to return the children to Earth.

**PART TWENTY-SIX: THE SPIRIT OF EVIL**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

After some startling and mysterious events began to occur all over Eternia, those at Eternos joined with Malik the wizard from Stone Mountain. It was then discovered that the wizard Locus had summoned the Spirit of Evil and that the Spirit of Evil sought to kill the Ancient known as Procrustus. Procrustus was the titan Ancient, who lived in the center of world and held the two halves - the Light Hemisphere and the Dark Hemisphere - together. It was the Spirit of Evil's plan to kill Procrustus, take his place at the center of Eternia and transform the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark one. He-Man and a team sought to stop him and went through the long-abandoned Mines of Alluray to reach them. As they neared the entrance, though, Skeletor and King Hiss' warriors stopped them. He-Man and Teela reached Procrustus and the Spirit of Evil. But the Spirit of Evil managed to steal the Sword of the Ancients from Teela and used it to kill Procrustus. The Heroic Warriors failed and the Light Hemisphere instantly became the second Dark Hemisphere.

Quickly, the peoples of the Light Hemisphere surrendered themselves to the evil influence of the Spirit of Evil. The aliens of Eternia - Queen Marlena, Orko, Rokkon, Stonedar, and Lubic - were free of the influence and sought to reach Castle Grayskull, which Randor proposed to take. Stonedar and Rokkon left Eternia to seek out Zodac, and Lubic was captured to cover for Orko and Marlena's escape. The pair reached Grayskull and with the help of the weakened Sorceress, summoned the Great Rebellion. She-Ra's forces arrived quickly, and the real identity of She-Ra and He-Man was revealed to Marlena. As Skeletor formed an incredible army at Snake Mountain, the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion battled it out. As did He-Man and She-Ra. He-Man won out, but was placed in an emotional state that Light-Hope and the Sorceress managed to manipulate and bring him back to the side of good. The Heroic Warriors were forced to retreat, and after Teela was freed from the influence as well, it was decide to seek out the Ancients. He-Man went to the Valley of Power and found the Ancient of the Phoenix, the one called LifeDeath. She agreed to help He-Man and the others return the status quo. She-Ra was made pregnant with Procrustus in hopes of restoring him and went to the safety of the sea with SeaHawk. He-Man and Teela went their separate ways as well - He-Man to search for the rest of the Ancients and the Teela to find the weapons and tools of the Ancients.

At the same time, She-Ra became a surrogate mother to the reborn Procrustus and would carry him for eight to ten days. Meanwhile, Skeletor gathered a huge army and sought to destroy Eternos. Randor, made mad by the Spirit of Evil, was removed from the throne. The former King Miro took control, hoping that his mind (which was not affected by the Spirit of Evil) would find better ways to win this day. But Skeletor was betrayed by King Hiss, who gave him to Hordak as a peace offering.

The Ancients were gathered, and while Zodac and an army of Cosmic Enforcers defeated the armies at Eternos, a confrontation was at long last brewing at the heart of Eternia. The Ancients defeated the Spirit of Evil, and Eternia was swiftly restored. However, the planet was thrown into chaos due to the many conflicts and wars that arose as a result.

In the immediate aftermath, King Randor gathered emissaries from various kingdoms to join in an alliance and peace accord. This was would put to the test when Count Marzo managed to transform every human Eternian in an animal and attempted to raid Eternos of its gold. The other kingdoms raised an army at the behest of Granamyr while He-Man managed to defeat Count Marzo and his gang of villains. After this event, the Heroic Warriors sought to make peace with themselves following the Spirit of Evil's influence. This included bringing a new member into their number, an exiled warrior by the name of Pelicor. It was also during this time that Adam fell in love with a farm girl named Kathryn.

**PART TWENTY-SEVEN: THE HORDE IN DEFEAT**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

He-Man and She-Ra were soon plunged into the deep past during a time storm. They learned by visiting an alternate reality that King Hiss managed to send Kobra Kahn back in time to assassinate He-Ro. The pair teamed up with He-Ro and managed to learn a few about the past that the Sorceress hadn't revealed yet. Even more unanswered secrets came up when King Miro orchestrated the liberation of Skeletor and the hopes of redeeming him. Skeletor escaped Eternos and returned to Snake Mountain.

Over the course of the next year, the Great Rebellion continued to mount attacks against the Fright Zone and the Evil Horde. Major victories included the arrival of the long-lost King Micah, husband of Queen Angella and father of Princess Glimmer. She-Ra was also faced with the mighty bounty hunter Huntara, whom he barely defeated. Her ultimate challenge was the creature Melog, a being who was constructed to have all of She-Ra's powers. She-Ra defeated her and gave her a fraction of Grayskull's power in the hopes of allowing her to live her own life. During this time, Adora and SeaHawk grew even closer.

Perhaps the greatest victory was to help launch a rebellion with the Horde Empire, spearheaded by Horde Prime's own son, Lord Zed.

After a defeat following the birth of Spirit's child, Hordak gathered all of his warriors and advisors and under the threat of death, gave them 48 hours to develop a plan to conquer all of Etheria within six months. Luckily, Angella's spy Double-Trouble, discovered this plan and delivered it to the Great Rebellion.

Horde Prime, dealing a resistance movement led by his own son Prince Zed, declared that if Hordak failed in this new, seemingly full-proof plan, then he would surely die. This was a bad time for failure and the more Hordak wallowed in his own losses, the more Horde generals would lose faith in the Horde Empire and would gather around Zed.

Thanks to Shadow Weaver, Hordak uncovered a way to put into motion part of his plan. Hordak's attempts at destroying the Great Rebellion had been continuously halted by the protective power of the Whispering Woods. By seeking out Dark-Hope, the evil counter-part of Light-Hope, Hordak hoped to shatter the protection of the Whispering Woods.

However, He-Man, She-Ra, and a band of Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion were able to stop Hordak and Shadow Weaver from awakening Dark-Hope from his slumber. Yet, as victory seemed clear, Hordak was granted a bit of Dark-Hope's power for his effort to destroy the Great Rebellion.

She-Ra and Angella swore to have the plan unravel. In a manner much like Hordak's, various towns, cities, kingdoms, and peoples from across Etheria were called in for a meeting to discuss just how to counter Hordak's dastardly plan.

A full-scale revolution took place, in which Horde Harbor was destroyed, towns were freed from Horde rule through riots, taxes were halted, and key components to Hordak's plan were lost. While the Great Rebellion dealt with things on Etheria, She-Ra traveled to Horde World to meet with Prince Zed. She was captured, though, and was to be executed by Horde Prime himself. But at that last minute, She-Ra was rescued by the person she least expected: Skeletor!

She then returned to Etheria to aid the gathering of a massive army that would be marching soon to the Fright Zone.

Joined with dozens of kingdoms including Eternos and the forces of Skeletor and King Hiss, the Great Rebellion and their allies were able to breach the Fright Zone. As the others swarmed the massive headquarters, a small squad engaged the Horde Elite. Hordak himself was confronted by He-Man, She-Ra, Queen Angella, King Randor, King Hiss, and Skeletor. Hordak fell into defeat and after dismissing the others, She-Ra went to Hordak as Adora and tricked him into shutting down all of his robotic Horde Troopers.

The Fright Zone was destroyed, leaving only Doom Tower, which was stripped to the bone. The rest of the Fright Zone was flooded and a second Whispering Woods created around the mot, keeping the evil forces locked away in the tower. Hordak and the Horde Elite were captured. After this, other affairs were settled, including a new treaty with the Harpies and She-Ra revealing her true identity to SeaHawk.

**PART TWENTY-EIGHT: THE RETURN OF VIPERA AND HE-MAN'S DECISION**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Shortly after Hordak was exiled, Adam proposed to Kathryn. While they were having their Engagement Party, however, the Snake-Men attacked and they captured both Teela and Kathryn. They then took to the pair to the Tomb of Vipera, the bitch-daughter of Serpos. It was there, he Snake Goddess Vipera was restored. Taking Teela as a host and displacing Teela's life force, Vipera needed a life force to feast on and to give it strength. It went after Kathryn, Adam's fiancée, nearly killing her. He-Man was then faced with a decision - take Kathryn to the Elves to help her recover or stay and fight Vipera. He chose to take Kathryn to the Elves, leaving She-Ra to fight off Vipera. However, She-Ra failed to defend the Great Towers from the Snake-Men and later, Eternos itself fell to the Snake-Men's wrath. Meanwhile, back on Dellos, He-Man had just learned that Kathryn was pregnant, but had lost the baby due to the attack from Vipera.

After breaking up with Kathryn because she decided she couldn't handle He-Man/Adam's lifestyle, He-Man teamed up with Skeletor and along with Orko, She-Ra, Battle-Cat and a few others, managed to overcome Vipera and the Snake-Men, thereby freeing Teela. After this victory, Skeletor used a mini-Magic Stealer to take a portion of Castle Grayskull's power and bring his Evil Warriors to him!

However, He-Man was able to stop Skeletor, but only after they were teleported aboard a starship that sought He-Man's help. Skeletor escaped the starship, leaving He-Man with Hydron and Flipshot, emissaries from the planet of Primus. They told He-Man of their worlds plight and how they needed his help to overcome the armies of the Mutant warlord, Flogg. Skeletor too learned of this information and left Eternia to join Flogg to eventually gain his trust . . . then take his army back to Eternia. With a portion of the power of Grayskull with him, Skeletor left Eternia. He-Man was forced to follow, saying good bye to his friends and family in the process.

* * *

Part Nineteen:

- Cringer's adoption was seen in "Battle-Cat" (Filmation). The only portion of that episode to make it into this fanfic

- Orko's arrival is a marriage of both MYP and Filmation. It was also written into a fanfic that I never got around to posting

- Mekaneck's origin was written by me, inspired by "Mekaneck's Lament" (MYP). I wrote a fanfic that has yet to be 'published' called "The Skyship" that developed this even further.

- Zanthos' giving the Golden Discs of Knowledge to Skeletor was depicted in "Year One: July." It was a prequel to "The Golden Discs of Knowledge" episode.

- Count Marzo's involvement with the Orb can be seen in "The Orb" or "First and Last" in "The Book of Lost Tales" (Fanfiction)

Part Twenty:

- This is basically a summary of the "He-Man: Year One" series (Fanfiction)

Part Twenty-One:

- "The Shaping Staff" was re-written to become more mature and more, er, "horror"-ish in "The Book of Lost Tales" (Fanfiction)

- This section serves as a recap of vital episodes. They are: Diamond Ray of Disappearance, The Shaping Staff, Quest for He-Man, Orko's Favorite Uncle, Wizard of Stone Mountain, Evilseed, The Starchild, The Dragon's Gift, Double-Edged Sword, Dree-Elle's Return, Castle of Heroes, Golden Discs of Knowledge, The Arena, Just a Little Lie (content change: Prince [Dell] is from West Eternos), Search of the Past (content change: King Miro does not know about Prince Adam), No Job Too Small, Teela's Triumph, Visitors from Earth, The Problem With Power

- These are by no means the only episodes included in this "fanon." The following are episode that play a role or serve as background for my fanfics: The Cosmic Comet; She-Demon of Phantos; The Time Corridor; Evil-Lyn[n]'s Plot; Like Father, Like Daughter; Creatures from the Tar Swamp; Dawn of the Dragoon; The Royal Cousin; Prince Adam No More; The Taking of Grayskull; A Tale of Two Cities: The Search: It's Not My Fault; Valley of Power; The Secret Liquid of Life (Mini-comic); Trouble in Arcadia; House of Shokoti, Parts One and Two; The Mystery of Man-E-Faces (content change: Man-At-Arms knows Man-E-Faces); The Region of Ice; Orko's Missing Magic; Keepers of the Ancient Ruins; Temple of the Sun; City Beneath the Sea; Teela's Trail; Quest for the Sword; The Once and Future Duke; The Witch and the Warrior; The Return of Granamyr; Pawns of the Game Master; The Cat and the Spider (content change: the Cats are well-known on Eternia); The Energy Beast; Origin of the Sorceress; To Save Skeletor; Trouble In Trolla; Siege of Avion (mini-comic) (content change: it takes the place of "Betrayal of Stratos"); Attack from Below; Into the Abyss; 'Fraidy Cat; The Rainbow Warrior; A Trip to Morainia; Jacob and the Widgets; Revenge is Never Sweet; The Good Shall Survive (content change: the [Insectoids] live in the Mystic Mountains); The Secret of Grayskull; The Bitter Rose; The Eternia Flower; Battle of the Dragons; The Magic Falls; Capture the Comet Keeper; The Ancient Mirror of Avathar; The Cold Zone

Part Twenty-Two:

- This is basically a recap of "The Secret of the Sword" and "Crystal Castle" (Filmation), as well as "The Return" (Fanfiction)

Parts Twenty-Three and Twenty-Four:

- A recap of "The Crossroads of Destiny"

- These fanfics are loosely based on the Snake-Men mini-comics, especially "King of the Snake-Men," "Snake Attack," "The Hordes of Hordak," "The Warrior Machine," "The Ultimate Battleground," "Energy Zoids," "Revenge of the Snake-Men," "The Cosmic Key," and "The Powers of Grayskull: The Legend Begins!"

- The Dark Cloud appeared in the "The Cosmic Key"

- An arms race between Hordak and Skeletor/Hiss was mentioned in "Energy Zoids"

- This is also a recap of "Masters of the Universe: The Motion Picture"

Part Twenty- Five and Twenty-Seven:

- A fair amount of episodes are noted here, with the highlights being "Enemy with my Face," "The Christmas Special" and the SeaHawk episodes (Filmation). The flashback parts of "Roots" are summarized as well (Fanfiction).

- This is also a basic summary of "Liberty and Valor" (fanfiction).

- Key episodes of She-Ra: Princess of Power include: The SeaHawk, The Red Knight, The Peril of Whispering Woods, King Miro's Journey (content change: Miro never knew about Adora until now), Friendship, He Ain't Heavy, Return of the SeaHawk, Gateway to Trouble, Enchanted Castle, The Stone in the Sword, The Crystal Castle, Enemy With My Face, Book Burning, The Eldritch Mist, The Prince of Freedom, Unexpected Ally (moved to better fit the fanfiction timeline), Sweet-Bee's Home (move to better fit the fanfiction timeline), A Talent for Trouble, The Unicorn King, Treasure of the First Ones, Huntara, Micah of Brightmoon, The Price of Power, Loo-Kee Lends a Hand, Of Shadows and Skulls, Horde Prime Takes a Holiday, Anchors Aloft, Parts One and Two, Darksmoke and Fire, Magicats, Flowers for Hordak, Return Of The General, Out Of The Cocoon, The Time Transformer, Day Of The Flowers, The Caregiver, When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed, The Locket, The Inspector, Hordak's Power Play, Shades Of Orko, and Swifty's Baby

Part Twenty-Six:

- This is basically a summary of "Prophecy & Change" and "Just Another Day" (fanfiction)

Part Twenty-Eight:

- This is basically a summary of "Manifest Destiny"

- Hydron and Flipshot first appeared in "A New Beginnings" (Jetlag) and "The New Adventure" (Mini-comic). This story uses portions of both installments to smooth it into my fanon.


	6. Section Six

**SECTION SIX: THE FOURTH AGE - ROHANNA'ROTA**

**PART TWENTY-NINE: HE-MAN AND SKELETOR'S ARRIVAL ON PRIMUS**

**THE FOURTH AGE **

The world of Primus orbited three stars, which the solar system was named for. The Tri-Solar System. Some 300 years ago, Primus suffered through a civil war of unmistakable devastation. In the aftermath, the atmosphere had been decimated and all but one ocean was dried up. But in the years afterward, a group of telepaths, telekenetics, and the rare mage gathered together to form the Inner Council.

The Inner Council combined their resources and created a protective shield around Primus. While it succeeds in preventing the suns deadly rays from vaporizing the planet, it also serves as protection from space debris and invading forces. However, because of geo-magnetic anomalies on the planet's surface due to long-lasting damage from the civil war, there are weak points in the structure of the shield.

The Mutants of neighboring world Denebria, a bleak and desolate planet, have taken advantages of the shields weaknesses. The Mutants forces, led by the warlord Flogg, seek to pillage Primus, steal its resources, and ultimately conquer the planet. The first of what Flogg hopes will become a vast empire.

As the space fleets of Denebria grew and grew, the people of Primus (who had become an enlightened, pacifist people) were forced to militarize. But even the advance technology that Primus possesses has hardly held up against the Mutants. They were in need of champions.

Master Sebrian, a chief amongst the civilian government and among the highest advisors to the Inner Council, devised a plan to recruit a team of special warriors from neighboring star systems. But chief among these warriors was one whose name has been but a whisper: He-Man.

Master Sebrian was contacted by the Cosmic Enforcer known as Zodac, who informed Sebrian that He-Man would be an excellent candidate for his cadre of warriors. Perhaps even as a leader, as He-Man himself often led campaigns against the forces of evil on his own world.

Master Sebrian and the head scientists of Primus – Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, and Krex – created a starship that was capable of traversing the long distance of space/time from Primus to Eternia. And that was what brought Hydron and Flipshot to Eternia.

This information was told to He-Man as Flipshot worked on the repairs of the starship. His mind whirled as this was all told to him, accompanied by visuals. The Tri-Solar System was in a state of war, one of which that could be the end of both Primus and Denebria. The Mutants were posed to conquer Primus, as their military was stronger and much more powerful.

He-Man arrived on Primus was immediately tossed into battle between the Primians and the Mutants. Exhausted and angry, He-Man helped fight back the invasion force single-handedly. He then met his new team – the Galactic Guardians. After a training session, He-Man and the Galactic Guardians battled Skeletor and the Mutant Enforcers. During the course of this battle, He-Man reclaimed the power of Grayskull that Skeletor had stolen.

**PART THIRTY: THE TRI-SOLAR SYSTEM WAR**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

He-Man and Skeletor battled in the Tri-Solar System for five years. The Adam persona was fortunately subdued, as He-Man was needed more than Adam. Master Sebrian claimed Adam was his nephew, which helped provide a good enough cover story for the citizens of Primus. The primary vessel that the Galactic Guardians used was named the Starship Eternia in He-Man's honor.

One particular battle with Skeletor involved the Jewel of Amara, which He-Man thought was destroyed. It was a family weapon, hidden away, but Skeletor had rediscovered it two years before they left for the Tri-Solar System. During a battle, it was lost again – this time in a volcano on Denebria's moon of Nordor.

In time, the Mutants were able to temporarily conquer Primus using a "Trojan Horse"-style plan. However, He-Man and his friends won out. In the aftermath, both worlds visited the Galactic Council in pursuit of a peace treaty – but of course, it was a trick created by Skeletor. Six months later, super-heroes called the Patheon arrived in the Tri-Solar System, pretending to be peacekeepers. During their stay, He-Man and an advisor to the Inner Council named Mara grew closer and became a couple. In time, the Patheon turned out to be another plot by Flogg and Skeletor

Mara and He-Man were still together when Faker arrived on Primus. Eventually, both He-Man and Skeletor were drawn into conflict with Faker. Faker was seemingly destroyed. Fearing for her safety, He-Man broke up with Mara. She claimed it was because he had feelings for another.

Eventually, the affairs of the neighboring world of Nekron began an issue with Primus and Denebria. One civilization – the Mites were friendly. Another similar civilization called the Gleanons, were quite hostile and allied themselves with Denebria – even allowing the Mutant Crita as their Queen. Mara too became Queen of the Mites.

Just under five years after their arrival, the war of the Tri-Solar System was drawing to a close. Flogg and Skeletor had He-Man and half the Galactic Guardians captured on a remote world in the aftermath of an intense competition. Taking advantage of this, the Gleanons and the Mutants took the fight back to Primus. While the battle waged on and He-Man and the Galactic Guardians soon arrived and joined the fight, Skeletor had other plans. Using an magic chamber, he sought to re-energize the Sword of Darkness. Back at the battle, He-Man and his forces had Flogg cornered and Flogg opened up for surrender. Just as the treaty was being signed, Skeletor appeared and struck with fury at all of his manipulations coming undone. He and Crita took He-Man and Mara to the Ruins. There, He-Man and Skeletor fought. Skeletor eventually merged the two swords, negating He-Man's power. Skeletor was stunned to find out He-Man's secret identity was none other than Adam, his own nephew. When Adam awoke, Skeletor revealed his secrets to Adam. The Galactic Guardians then showed up, allowing Adam to take the sword from Skeletor and restore himself as He-Man. He-Man then tore all of the power away from Skeletor, exiling him and Crita into deep space, and then accidentally repairing the nearly-gone atmosphere. A few weeks later, He-Man left for his long journey home.

**PART THIRTY-ONE: THE CONQUEST OF ETERNIA AND ETHERIA**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

With He-Man absent, Hordak was able to at last use the power of the Sword of Deception. The Sword of Deception was able to disguise Hordak and the Horde and even allowed them entry into the Whispering Woods. They captured Peek-A-Blue, who Hordak channeled the power of the Sword of Deception into. This allowed Hordak to unleashed a massive wave of oil across Etheria – an oil that would hold all life in suspended animation until the time that he was ready to feed off it and become more powerful than even Horde Prime.

Rapidly, kingdoms fell and villages were overcome. In less then a day, all but Doom Tower, the Whispering Woods, and Skydancer Mountain were covered in the oil, locked in suspended animation. She-Ra and the Great Rebellion launched an attack on Doom Tower, but were repelled. All that remained were Flutterina, Swift-Wind, Kowl, She-Ra, Bow, Peek-A-Blue, Mermista, and Glimmer. They returned to the Whispering Woods to plan their next move.

On Eternia, the royal family watched the developments on Etheria with grave concern. Gwildor realized that the darkness was distorting the Cosmic Key, making it so that only one person could travel to Etheria. King Miro volunteered to go, due to his experience with Etheria. He arrived just as Horde Troopers attacked Adora, having been able to breach the weakening Whispering Woods. With no other options, King Miro threw both himself and the Troopers into the oil.

Back on Eternia, after a failed attempt by King Hiss to claim the Great Towers, the Horde arrived at Snake Mountain and forced Evil-Lynn and the Snake-Men into a non-aggression pact. They agreed, each one plotting against each other slowly. Not all of the minions understood the reasons, of course, but everyone fell in line. In the meantime, the Elves revealed the Cosmic Enforcers plans to the Cats, Bears, Widgets,

The Horde managed to claim the Great Towers soon afterwards. Eternos was then warned of Hordak's presence thanks to Orko, who was captured then with Cringer. The Horde forces marched to Eternos, where Hordak was finally able to break the city using the Sword of Deception. The Heroic Warriors fell to the Horde Elite swiftly and King Randor was knocked unconscious. Man-At-Arms ordered the Gwildor send King Randor and Queen Marlena to Earth – and then hide himself. Gwildor complied and Randor and Marlena found their way to Earth, finding haven with their allies from that world.

Meanwhile, Lubic was able to get a large portion of the city's population into a vast, secret cavern. Teela, Stratos, Clamp Champ, Man-E-Faces, and Mekaneck were spared the invasion and along with a contingent of troops, met up with a small unit from West Eternos. They took refuge in Avion and devised a plan to teleport the citizens of Avion and Insectia to the Mines of Dellos. Both kingdoms managed to flee – but at the cost of Man-E-Faces, who was detained by the Horde. During the last leg of their journey, the Horde caught up with the Eternians. The West Eternos Commander, John, was killed during this attack. He and Teela had just been together the night before and while the Avions and Insectoids found refuge, Teela discovered she was pregnant with John's child. The child was named Addison.

Back on Etheria, Hordak used the power of the Elders to smash the oil into the Whispering Woods. All but Peek-A-Blue made it to Crystal Castle and Crystal Falls, which was safe from the oil and still hidden from Horde's vision.

Hordak immediately began to consolidate his power by proclaiming himself a god and challenging the goddess of Rose Mountain, the spirit of Veena herself. Adora struggled with depression and suicidal thoughts. Teela was challenged with the decision to pursue the lost Sword of the Ancients or force herself to become a mother. The Heroic Warriors and Evil Warriors had to team up to stop the Horde from gaining the power of the Temple of the Sun.

**PART THIRTY-TWO: SKELETOR'S EXILE AND HE-MAN'S RETURN**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

As He-Man journeyed to Eternia, Skeletor managed to escape his exile, teleported Critta back onto Denebria and himself onto Primus. Skeletor palavered once more with Scare-Glow, learning his origin at last. Skeletor then used the ancient magic in the Ruins to re-energize the Sword of Darkness. As Skeletor did this, a Horde faction under the command of Calyx sought to claim the Tri-Solar System. The Mutants and Primians teamed up and defeated Calyx. Skeletor, in the meantime, retrieved the Jewel of Amara, a rebooted Faker, and a few other items and made for Eternia, reaching it shortly before He-Man.

Skeletor waited in the Eternian star system, learning of Hordak's conquest. He was soon contacted by Count Marzo, who had become President of an Earth country. Marzo needed help in convincing the public that Eternia and the wormhole were dangers to the Earth. Skeletor agreed to help him. He-Man arrived shortly after this deal was struck. The two ships squared off with He-Man not knowing it was Skeletor he was fighting.

The Starship Eternia made an emergency landing and He-Man left to discover what had happened to Eternia. After finding Eternos in shambles, He-Man sought out Gwildor and the Sorceress. They filled him in on the Horde's conquest and he soon was reunited with Teela and her small gang of Heroic Warriors. He was shocked to find Teela had become a mother in his absence.

He-Man, Teela, and the remaining Heroic Warriors took the Starship Eternia to the Crystal Castle, and joined with Adora and her group. They then assaulted Doom Tower, freed the Royal Soldiers and Heroic Warriors. Adora discovered the Sword of Protection and became She-Ra again. Everyone united, they fled Etheria and returned to Eternia. From Castle Grayskull, they managed an assault against Hordak and the Great Towers. Eventually, they overcame the Horde – but at a cost. He-Man and She-Ra's identities were revealed to the public.

In the aftermath of this, Adam and Teela revealed their true feelings for each other and started a relationship. They toured Eternia as Eternos was rebuilt to its former glory. During their travels, Moss Man met his replacement, the Woodsman.

Not long after this, He-Man decided to track down the Snake-Men. After forging a non-aggression pact with Snake Mountain, he followed Hiss into the caverns deep beneath Eternia's surface. It was there he met with the Faceless One, who revealed to him the whole truth – the Cosmic Enforcers manipulation and the origins of Eternia.

Shaken by this, He-Man was still forced to act against the Snake-Men. He and the others defeated the Snake-Men, taking King Hiss prisoner and overthrowing his beast, Pythor.

**PART THIRTY-THREE: THE WAR OF THE WORLDS**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

The Galactic Guardians soon arrived on Eternia, warning He-Man and She-Ra of Horde Prime's imminent arrival. Horde Prime was after a secret spell in Hordak's mind – one that could destroy entire worlds and would help him reclaim his failing empire. An army was built up to protect the prison that held both King Hiss and Hordak and Horde Prime arrived in due time.

As the battle reached its climax and Prince Zed claimed most of the Horde fleet, Horde Prime at last reached Hordak. He-Man and She-Ra battled Horde Prime, but it was Hordak himself who killed Horde Prime in some mad plea to She-Ra/Adora. With Horde Prime dead, the rest of the Horde Empire fell to Zed, who sought to see a peaceful end of the vile empire.

The footage of the battle was used by Skeletor to impress Marzo's point that Eternia was trouble. Marzo put together a strike force that would attack Eternia and hopefully destroy He-Man and those he sought revenge on. Randor and Marlena, luckily, learned of this plot and used their Earth contacts to stop him once and for all. Eventually, Marzo was rescued by Skeletor and Randor and his wife returned to Eternia via the wormhole. In the aftermath, Marzo was found a fraud and a new administration was put into place.

Not long after this, Light-Hope finally managed to free Etheria. Unfortunately, it also ignited the long-awaited battle between himself and Dark-Hope. Choosing avatars in the forms of Queen Angella and Shadow-Weaver, the pair battled. Eventually, Light-Hope won out and Shadow Weaver was destroyed and Dark-Hope defeated. In the aftermath, SeaHawk and Adora were married.

Skeletor chose this time to make his presence known. He retrieved the head to his Havoc Staff and battled He-Man. This confrontation forced Adora to make her brother spill about what the Faceless One told him. Determined they could stop the manipulations, Adora dragged Adam to Castle Grayskull. After the Sorceress refused to aid them, Veena appeared and spoke them to about the past and future. She told them the full story of King Grayskull and He-Ro – with tidbits of the Ancients and the Elders. She also told them that Starchild was the Elders hope to undo the Cosmic Enforcers.

Adam was then given an Engagement Ribbon, which he then gave to Teela, proposing to her. Adora was given a stone that would allow her to teleport across various worlds and dimension. She used this to confront the races and kingdoms that left Eternia – although they denied her.

**PART THIRTY-FOUR: THE FALL OF CASTLE GRAYSKULL**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Adam, Teela, and Queen Marlena led a team into space on board the Starship Eternia. Among them was the Starchild, who was the Elders key to unraveling the plans of the Cosmic Enforcers. During their voyage, however, the Starship Eternia was attacked by mercenaries. The Starship Eternia was soon intercepted by Master Sebrian, who revealed to Adam that Gleedal was now a high-ranking member of the Galactic Council. They journeyed to Pax and with Starchild's help, showed the council the Enforcers plots.

As the Council deliberated on the matters and the possibility of ending their alliance with the Cosmic Enforcers, the mercenaries sought to steal the Starseed. He-Man and the Galactic Guardians met and defeated the mercenaries and He-Man destroyed the Starseed once and for all. The mercenaries soon revealed they had been working with the Cosmic Enforcers. Add to that the testimony of Rokkon and Stonedar, and Zed's giving the Horde fleet to the council, it was decided the two entities would divorce.

With these matters settled, He-Man and his allies were alerted to Skeletor's arrival and departure from the Tri-Solar System. Skeletor managed to get a hold of the Mutant Enforcers, underdeveloped clones of the Patheon, Mutant Troopers and a second Mothership. The Galactic Guardians agreed to return to Eternia with He-Man.

On Eternia, Adora found the forces of Eternos pulled into different directions. War in the Great Nest; Beast-Man in the Evergreen Forest; the Great Rebellion battling Faker. Skeletor soon arrived and now having taken control of Snake Mountain and banished Evil-Lynn, freed to the Snake-Men and the Horde. He also captured King Hiss and Hordak shortly after He-Man returned.

Hordak and Hiss dueled. Hordak barely managed to kill Hiss, but was dying himself by this point. Skeletor managed to get one final lesson out of Hordak: how to reopen the Great Eye. Hordak gave Skeletor this secret, then asked for a warrior's death. Hordak charged at Skeletor and then was struck down.

Skeletor soon began to grow a massive army of evil at Snake Mountain. As he did this, He-Man sought to counter it. Unfortunately, Faker (who had been captured) returned to his previous state and gained the power of the Great Towers – the power of the Elders. Both He-Man and Skeletor stepped into deal with him. Skeletor used the Jewel of Amara on Faker, which caused him to evolve into a higher being – developing his own personality and power. Skeletor fled and He-Man allowed Faker to leave Eternia for good.

Not long after this, Man-At-Arms decided it was time for Teela and Addison to know the truth about their family. He took them to Castle Grayskull and the Sorceress revealed to Teela that she was in fact her mother. Moments later, Skeletor's army arrived at Grayskull and using the Sword of Darkness, he blocked the Sorceress' attempts to contact He-Man.

Nonetheless, Light-Hope was able to reach the twins. He-Man and She-Ra gathered their forces – the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Galactic Guardians, and various kingdoms that were still left on Eternia. They marched to Castle Grayskull and engaged the forces of evil.

Soon after battle broke out, the outnumbered army of good was journeyed by kingdoms of Men led by King Miro – along with the Centaurs and the Fire-People. Unfortunately, this did not deter the enemies much, for their sheer volume gave them the upper hand.

Skeletor was able at last to open the jaw bridge and enter Castle Grayskull. Man-At-Arms, the Sorceress, Teela, and Addison were captured briefly, but soon managed to escape into the castle. Skeletor used the Sword of Darkness and the recovered Sword of Deception to pull the power of Grayskull out from Melog. This power was then used to open the Great Eye, transferring great power to Skeletor. He then wished for witnesses of his rise to glory – he teleported King Randor, Queen Marlena, King Stephen, Queen Johanna, Princess Edwina, Prince Jeremy, and Prince Del to Grayskull's throne room. Miro tried to speak to his son, but Skeletor quickly killed him.

In the meantime, the Sorceress was able to bring Evil-Lynn to Castle Grayskull and she joined Man-At-Arms in the tunnels beneath the castle. Outside, the battle continued to sour. He-Man wanted to know what was happening inside, so She-Ra managed to get to the roof of Grayskull. She entered, but Swift-Wind was soon attacked by Panthor.

Back inside the Castle, Teela and Addison became separated. Teela was trapped with the Pool of Power and was soon revealed her own, true destiny: to wield the Sword of the Ancients and to not become the Sorceress of Grayskull. Addison, meanwhile, ended up in the Hall of Secrets, hiding from Skeletor and Marzo. He was given the courage to grab He-Ro's Staff of Power and blasted Skeletor; the Staff of Power then shrank and vanished into Addison's pocket before Skeletor could claim it. Marzo took the boy as Skeletor absorbed the power of the chamber.

Marzo sought to steal the child's life energy so that he could live for another 100 years, but Teela stopped him and killed Marzo on the spot. Teela was then confronted by Skeletor, but She-Ra joined in and the two destroyed Skeletor's Havoc Staff. Skeletor then teleported away into the labyrinth beneath Grayskull to take the power of the Elders. At about this time, Evil-Lynn, Man-At-Arms, and the Sorceress entered the throne room and freed the royal family. She-Ra, Teela, and Addison soon joined them.

Outside, a portal opened and Pelicor and the Woodsman appeared. They had been sent to change the minds of the Dragons, Bears, Cats, Elves, and Widgets – and managed to. The five new armies emerged and clashed with Skeletor's massive gathering. He-Man assembled the Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion, Galactic Guardians, and Meteorbs to his location and they charged the castle. They were quickly confronted by the Evil Warriors, Horde, Mutant Enforcers, and the Snake-Men. Moss Man was killed almost right away. The teams smashed into each other, allowing He-Man and Battle-Cat the chance to enter Castle Grayskull. Battle-Cat went to the roof, smelling Swift-Wind's blood.

On the roof, Battle-Cat and Panthor fought and even though Battle-Cat was victorious, he was gravely injured. Luckily, Battle-Bones reappeared and healed both him and Swift-Wind. Below, the royal family, the Sorceress, Teela, Man-At-Arms, Addison, and Evil-Lynn were joined by He-Man in their battle against Skeletor. After all others were brushed off, He-Man and She-Ra confronted Skeletor themselves. Skeletor, however, managed to absorb the power of the Sword of Power and Sword of Protection, adding it to his own. Erecting a force field around his enemies, Skeletor proceeded to torture King Adam before chaining him to the throne and collapsing the roof on him. Battle-Bones entered at that moment, burned down the force field and allowed the others to escape even as Skeletor drained his power away.

Castle Grayskull then collapsed, halting the battle. Skeletor rose from the debris and unleashed a pulse into the cosmos that would tear down the matrix of magic that was weaved at the beginning of the universe. The Cosmic Enforcers arrived to stop Skeletor and declare that evil was the dominant in the universe, but Skeletor refused. He proceeded to wipe out the Cosmic Enforcers, save Zodac, who he transformed into a human being. Zodac revealed to King Randor that Skeletor was more powerful than even the Starseed.

At that moment, Adam rose from the debris, healed by the Ancients, Elders, He-Ro, Veena, and King Grayskull (and unbeknownst to him, Wun-Dar, Oo-Larr, and Vikor). Man-At-Arms used to the Cosmic Key and Orko's magic to distract Skeletor long enough for the Sorceress to channel as much power of Grayskull was left into Adam. Adam merged the Swords of Power and Protection and became He-Man. He-Man and Skeletor battled and with each strike of their swords (for Skeletor had also merged the Swords of Darkness and Deception into one blade), time and space were peeled back. In one instance, they saw where their paths of destiny were altered and understood the choices they made that put them on their paths. While He-Man felt nothing but pity for his enemy, Skeletor was enraged by He-Man's rise to power. He-Man, whom everyone encouraged to kill Skeletor, could not bring himself to doing it. In the end, the conflict between good and evil nullified the power of Grayskull. It was ripped out of Skeletor and pulled from He-Man – and then exploded, destroying Skeletor's pulse and spreading across all of Eternia.

Skeletor, completely powerless forever, could not bare to lose what he had sought for and gained. He stabbed himself through his Orc heart with both the Swords of Darkness and Deception and died.

King Adam ordered the armies scattered. Then, with their power gone, the Swords of Grayskull were banished into the Abyss.

* * *

Part Twenty-Nine:

- A recap of "Manifest Destiny – Book Four: Journey," (Fanficton) and leads directly into the "New Adventures" cartoon

Part Thirty:

- Recaps of key episodes of "New Adventures"

- Key episodes include: Quest for the Crystals (content change: the Starship Eternia is already being used); The Heat; Attack on Onnor; The Ultimate Challenge; Sword and Staff; The Gift; Skeletor's Victory; He-Man in Exile; The Seeds of Resistance; The Battle for Leviton; Glasnost Schmaznost (moved to better fit the timeline of the fanfiction); Crack in the World; Adam's Adventure; The Siege of Serus; Four Ways to Sundown; The Sheriff of Gorn City; The Nemesis Within; The Dream Zone; You're In the Army Now; Mutiny of the Mothership; Balance of Power; The Taking of Levitan; Save Our City; The Power of the Good and the Way of the Magic; Queen's Gambit; The Call to the Games; The Blacksmith of Crelus; A Time To Leave; The Games; and Flogg's Revenge

- This also recaps "Roots"

Part Thirty-One:

- A recap of "The Shroud of the Horde" and "Prelude to Hope," as well flashback material from "Across All Worlds" and "A Winter's Heart"

Part Thirty-Two:

- A recap of "Return to Eternia"

Part Thirty-Three:

- A recap of "A Winter's Heart" and "Across All Worlds"

Part Thirty-Four:

- A recap of most of "Endings and Epilogues"


	7. Section Seven

**SECTION SEVEN: THE FIFTH AGE**

**PART THIRTY-FIVE: THE TIME AFTER GRAYSKULL**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Shortly after the battle, Snake Mountain was destroyed. With most of their enemies apprehended and the war over, Eternia began to relax. Adam and Teela soon married. Years later, while Teela was pregnant with twins, the two were confronted by an alternate reality counter-part of Prince Adam. He sought advice from their more mature pair and having received it, returned home.

In time, Adam and Adora learned about the other champions of Grayskull, including Oo-Larr, Vikor, and Wun-Dar. Adam and Teela had three children altogether: Addison, Adam's adopted son; Amelia and Anthony, twins; and their youngest, Emily. Adora and SeaHawk also had children – their son Marcus and the daughter, Jewel.

**PART THIRTY-SIX: DARKLING AND HERO**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

Twenty years after Rohanna'Rota, an orphan named Dare was confronted by Zodac. Zodac, who had seen the very best and worst of Eternia, advised Dare to find Castle Grayskull, as it would be the key to discovering his heritage. Dare complied and followed the legends and rumors until he found the remains of Grayskull – and He-Ro's Staff of Power.

At the same time, another orphan named Darkling gathered his Cult of the Skull followers and left the Tri-Solar System for Eternia. They came to Eternia to start a war with the forces of good. Darkling informed the royal family that he was Skeletor and Crita's son. Darkling was initially fought off by the Avatars of Grayskull – the children of Adam, Teela, Adora, and SeaHawk, disguised as various aspects of Grayskull's mythology. Despite early victories, they were no match for Darkling.

Luckily, Dare discovered how to become Hero and he joined the battle. He and Darkling fought in secret for a few months before they discovered that Skeletor was their father, making them half-brothers. Evil-Lynn, who had abandoned her evil associations, arrived soon and told Dare that he was sired before Skeletor had left for Denebria. Darkling wished to continue the battle, but both were interrupted by King Adam himself. Adam shared with them his vision of Skeletor's life and Darkling decided to give up his evil ways. With Darkling no longer an agent of evil, Dare didn't need to be Hero. He gave up the Staff of Power. The brothers, who really had no claim to the throne of Eternos, decided to explore Eternia, Etheria, and the universe together.

**PART THIRTY-SEVEN: IN THE LONG YEARS AFTER**

**THE FOURTH AGE**

So it was that Eternia enjoyed a long time of peace. As time passed on, so did this generation. In time, beloved as they were, Adam, Adora, Teela, and SeaHawk passed on. Amelia was named queen after Adam died and we step back and watch as the generations pass us by . . . for good and evil seldom warred for the rest of the Fourth Age.

My vision of the Fourth Age reveals to me that perhaps there were other champions – perhaps even with the power of Grayskull. But my vision is indeed limited.

**PART THIRTY-EIGHT: SCROLLOS**

**THE FIFTH AGE**

So it is that we come full circle. I have told you of my story as I write these words, I understand now that I am indeed a champion of Grayskull. But not one like He-Man or Wun-Dar. In my time, knowledge is said to be power (for they said that long throughout history). And there is an evil foe by the name of Master Chaos, who seeks to suppress knowledge and information.

Is it not my place, as Grayskull's library keeper and knower of Eternia, to stand against him? Perhaps that is why my vision of the other champions is so cloudy – Master Chaos has reached even this far and continues to suppress the power of Grayskull.

As I said, I am not like the others, but I will have the courage to stand against evil. If knowledge is indeed power . . . then I have the power.

* * *

Part Thirty-Five:

- A recap of the rest of "Endings and Epilogues," as well as "Coda" (from "New Legacy," see next note) and the never-published "Royal Mother Dance"

- "Coda" serves as part of the 200x based fan-series "New Legacy." In the context of that story, Adam sought to fix his relationship with Teela. Granted one wish after defeating a powerful enemy, young Adam asked for help with Teela and was sent to the "Tales" universe to consult with his more mature and involved counterparts

- The names of the children are derived from the now defunct fanfiction "Guardians of the Universe"

Part Thirty-Six:

- Darkling was the child mentioned in "Across All Worlds;" Dare was mentioned in "Endings and Epilogues"

- Darkling's origin has its roots in the also abandoned "Mythology" fanfic, as well as "Guardians of the Universe"

Part Thirty-Seven:

- Scrollos was a Watcher-type character from the UK magazines.

- Master Chaos was the name of the main villain from, yep, "Guardians of the Universe"

- And so the battle between good and evil continues . . .


End file.
